The Return of the Queen
by sheenspr
Summary: A Black Jewel Warlord Prince survived the Purge and targets the SaDiablos. An alternate ending to the BJT. Written for the fans of Deamon and Jeanelle that like me want an alternate ending to the story. This one promises to be full of death, romance, action, killing, pain, sexual heat, jealousy , treason and all the beloved characters that Ann gave us.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer -

All this belongs to Ann Bishop, not me.

**General Disclaimer:** These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by other people and corporations. I make no money from this borrowing of intellectual property, and intend no copyright or trademark infringement.

This story has been written as an alternate ending to the Black Jewels series. There will be love, death, revenge, pain and a lot of death!

The Return of the Queen

Prologue

Alone in the dark room, Theran held a picture of Sadi and says: "Sadi thinks he has all the Blood males grabbed by their cocks! Never underestimate an enemy as inferior as it may seem. You arrogant bastard! You may wear the Black but your family will be your downfall. Who would have thought that Eyrien son of a whore would ease your doom? Dark should have never been allowed to relate to a lower caste."

He looks at a tall, devastatingly handsome and sinister man and kneels in front of him and kisses the Black of his ring.

"My Lord"'

The man looks at Theran and simply says: "Patience…."

Argon had survived the Purge by taking refuge in the Keep. He had foreseen Dorothea's doom on a web since he was a Black Widow. He survived all these years by living in solitude and secrecy. Such power and such control were unheard of. That no one sensed his ability was a testimony to his power. Capable of such deceit that even the High Lord of Hell never knew about him. Even the most skilled Warlord Prince could not perceive his true essence. He knew no loyalty, nor love or Queen. Instead of making a spectacle of his temper on the courts, he succeeded and excelled at the art of mystery.

"You will serve me Theran, and your loyalty will be mine. The time has come to claim what is rightfully mine. Everyone will know and fear the power of the Black. Sadi will no longer walk the realms. His love is his weakness. His arrogance will be humbled. If people fear him, they have no idea what pain is. I have killed every witch that I had laid with, destroyed the bitch that gave life to me and by the name of the Darkness, will kill Daemon not before he watches his Queen riding my cock .So be it"

Chapter 1

The following events take place after the story of "Family". Italic words mean thoughts.

Jaenelle stares at her reflection on the mirror in her bedroom. For the first time, she dares to admire the attractive woman with an exotic face that stares at her with haunting and intriguing eyes. She was finally healed and ready to take charge of the next task as the ruler of Halaway; a woman in love and a magnificent Queen. She had accepted a 5 year contract after Sylvia's physical death. She was eager to rule. Something inside her ached for it. She needed to nurture the land and the land was claiming her.

_If only … _

She dares to imagine what a child of Daemon and her would look like. Her body trembles and shakes in a way that she never experienced before. Not even in Sadi's arms she felt this. A maternal instinct; a new feeling that made her whole took her. She needed to give Daemon a child. She wanted a child. She had dreamed with a beautiful boy with sapphire eyes and black hair. She saw him called her and reached for her in the abyss.

The decision was made; at least on her part. That day she decided she would no longer drink the contraceptive brew. The first part was done. The difficult task lied ahead. Daemon must give his willing seed and he had made clear his intentions of not wanting a child. Jaenelle knew he longed for a child. Sadness took her.

* * *

Beale walks into Deamon's study and reminds him that the Possession Ceremony of the Queen of Halaway is tonight and preparations had started.

"Surreal and Rainier, I must get ready"

"Sugar, tonight I will have many eyes on me so I hope the males of this family leave me alone. Stop scaring anyone that dares to look at me. I am a grown woman and can take care of myself. I do not intent to be alone forever".-Surreal said. Rainier immediately shifted place on his chair and took a defensive posture. Deamon was intrigue.

"Cousin, you know we worry about you and just want what's best for you. We never meant to make you unhappy. I guess it's time to step out and let you take control of your decisions and trust your judgment". Deamon says and immediately looks at Rainier and sees him frowning. "Well…I must go. My Lady expects me to look dapper and escort her looking my best. I have no doubts that the Warlords in attendance will be mesmerized with your beauty". His sensual heat was leashed but he allowed it to creep just enough to make Surreal shivered while he kissed her knuckles".

Surreal looks at Reiner a little embarrassed and says: "Damn you, Sadi".

After leaving the studio, Daemon can't control his laughter and knew for certain that Surreal would be furious now. He knew the effect it had on women when he did that.

* * *

It was time. Surreal, Marion, Karla and Jaenelle had all decided to get ready and stayed at the Hall tonight. It was a full house and all the women looked dashing. Tonight they wore designer's dresses. Karla had insisted that tonight was a special night. As Jaenelle's best friend and confident, she knew her more than anyone else. This is why she convinced Jaenelle to let go of the humbleness for one night and make the extra effort tonight.

"Mother Night, Daemon won't be able to hold his cock inside his pants for the entire evening. He has never seen you like this. My friend, you owe me big time sister. Kiss kiss" Karla felt so proud that she had to wipe a tear in order to not embarrass herself. She gave her friend a hug and in that moment let Jaenelle know how much she cared for her and just how grateful she was for everything she did for her when she needed her the most.

Daemon steps into the room to escort Jaenelle out and when he sees Jaenelle his appreciation for the gown is impossible to ignore. His temper raised because he knew tonight would be a difficult one for him. His Warlord Prince's temper and possessiveness would have to be kept on a leash. All eyes would be on his Queen. He looked at the rest of the women and complimented them. "Ladies, are you trying to get us killed tonight?" The women simply laughed a mischievous laughter.

Daemon kissed his Queen long and hard. He heard the annoyance of the women around. They had enough. "Mother night, how can anyone live in this house with you two is beyond me? Leash it Prince. Doesn't she look ravishing? Kiss kiss".

He smiled at Karla. "Was this your idea? You just caused me a whole lot of trouble Lady. He looked at his wife and simply said: "you are exquisite sweetheart". He whispered in her ear. "I will show you tonight what I mean by that ". " Mother Night". Jaenelle says as her knees just gave up for a second and breathed out.

Her gown was midnight blue and decorated with hundreds of sapphire jewels. Tailored to accentuate her curves, she wore an exquisite design from a famous artist. Being Daemon's lover had done things to her body that made it more sensual. The way she moved was feline and very much attuned with Daemon's. Her cleavage left just enough to the imagination. Her makeup,designed to accentuate her eyes. those sapphire eyes that could bring a man to his knees. Never had Jaenelle looked more beautiful than tonight.

'Sweetheart, let's get to the ceremony. Tonight we shall dance as one'. Daemon kissed her hand and walked her to the Coach. On his way outside of the Hall he simply whispered. "Mine".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The SaDiablos walked into the room. Crystal chandeliers decorated the ceiling. An extremely large dance floor full of joyful and graceful couples, moving to the rhythm of the music; it was a spectacular view. The Aristo Blood in a splendorous display of their grace, a spectacular view; a seduction current dominated the scene. Warlord Princes and Warlords on the hunt and tempers rising as a result of it.

All eyes turned to Daemon Sadi and his Queen. Such a beautiful man an even more now since his sensual heat was leashed by a feeble thread. He was ready for the dance. His tanned skin, black hair and golden eyes complimented his feline grace. He moved with a predator instinct. His game mask in full display. He knew how to work a room with that arrogance and how to command the floor. As a result, his Queen became the center of all wondering eyes.

It was no secret that his loyalty began and ended with Witch. Jaenelle had been the envy of many witches and even men that craved and wished for Sadi's attention. They wondered what it would be to have the Sadist in bed. The stories of his years as a pleasure slave had traveled every court in the realms and became part of the Blood history. This man was not only the most beautiful but the strongest and deadliest. Only Jeanelle knew what it felt to be sheathed by his maleness. Everyone else that dared to play with curiosity paid the price and a few survived to tell, a promise of pain.

"Sweetheart, shall we dance?' Daemon knew the answer to that question before hearing the reply. He led his Queen to the dance floor. As soon as they started dancing, he unleashed his full sensual seduction all over Jeanelle. Spectators cleared their throats. The atmosphere changed. It was obvious that Sadi had taken a claim and made a threat at anyone who challenged his claim on his lover.

After the music stopped, all eyes were on him as a Red Jewel Warlord Prince approached him. "May I have a dance with the Lady?" A collective gasp echoes the room. Who is this damn fool that challenges a Prince riding on the killing edge? A madman, no doubt, Sadi looks at him with glazing eyes and the room suddenly turns cold.

"Leash it Prince" commands the Queen. Daemon looks at his wife and smiles at her. Jeanelle rolls her eyes at him and kisses him. "My love, I will dance with the Prince as this is a court Protocol. Why don't you join our family and I will be with you as soon as the dance is over?" "Of course my Lady" says Daemon, not before giving the Warlord a menacing look. If looks could kill…

"Oh no…that fool has a death wish. By the way, who is him? He is very attractive. I've never seen him. Have you?" says Surreal looking at Lucivar who still had his mouth opened and his drink close to his mouth. He looked like he had been frozen in time.

"Cousin, I have never seen him in my entire life and he chose the wrong time, and the worse way to introduce himself. Daemon has risen to the killing edge and I am going to have to find a way to get him to control it or this night will end badly very soon. Everyone including you and I could end up splattered all over the walls".

"Mother Night" Surreal almost choked on her drink.

Sadi joins his brother and cousin but remained silence for a good while."Bastard, please I beg you, don't turn this into a pissing contest. Think about Cat. She would be so mad. I have never seen him. He probably doesn't even think there is anything wrong in asking Cat for a dance. Hell's fire old son! There is nothing wrong. It is Protocol. He wanted to meet the Queen. He seems like an educated man. He probably is in Haloway on a business venture". He gets no response. Sadi gives him an incredulous look that sent shivers down his spine and he gives his brother back his signature lazy arrogant smile.

Marian joins them for a while and the atmosphere settled and warmed. Lucivar never felt more relieved. His wise Eyrien wife knew exactly what to do to calm the storm. "Sadi, you look so handsome tonight. I love the face paint. It suits you. Of course, no one can outshine my better half but I see you're dressed to kill tonight". Lucivar could not controlled his laughter and spat his drink all over the floor. Surreal started laughing and said "Sugar, truer words have never been spoken"

Daemon gave Surreal a look that promised pay back. Surreal frowned and instantly regretted saying anything. "I'm glad you find me amusing because you will be laughing all the way until you delivered to me a thorough report on this man at my desk. I want to know everything. I even want to know what he has not done yet. I do not need to stress its importance to you. Do I? The entire territory of Dhemlan can burn to the ground and this comes first.

Surreal nodded and asked Lucivar "Tell me exactly why did I volunteered for this job?" "You are insane. That is why". He gives his wife, Marian a kiss and followed his brother. "Hell's fire" Marian said. When we got our invitation the last thing I expected was for Lucivar to have to follow his brother to the pissing contest.

Daemon approaches Jeanelle and grabs her by the waist. She was in deep conversation with Lord Argon and Karla. "Darling... Lord Argon honors us with his visit as he intends to venture his business to Halaway. He has locations in the territory of Dena Nehele. That area has taken advantage of the profits and Theran has a partnership with him there. He needs, of course, the approval of the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan".

"Lord Argon, pleasure to meet you. I see you have enjoyed the company of my wife, Jaenelle and Lady Karla. Did you enjoy the dancing?"

"Certainly so prince; in fact, your wife is a very skilled dancer. I was not aware of the beauty of the Queen of Halaway. You are very lucky Prince to the keep the company of such magnificent Queens".

"Indeed" Daemon agrees and proceeds to penetrate the inner barriers of the Warlord's mind. He descends to the level of the Red and hears his thoughts. At this point, he wonders how come this man has not protected his thoughts? It must be deliberate. So it is a pissing contest after all…He obviously has balls to challenge a dance with the Sadist. Daemon just glares at him while Argon speaks to Karla. He is aware of what Daemon is doing. In fact, the Sadist has done the same many times. He pretends to be engaged in a conversation while aware of other things.

_(For once rumors were true. Daemon is all they say he is. Good looking bastard but makes a fool of himself in front of his wife with his paranoia and temper tantrums. The Queen is provokingly magnificent and exquisite. A woman of real caste, he is just a puppy. He is lacking the control and maturity of experience. He is certainly new to this game. He may know all there is to know about sex but he is far from centered. Let me go before this turns into a Blood Bath. I always wondered if a Warlord Prince knows the difference between free love or just taking a claim over a woman and eliminating any potential threats around them.) _For the first time in the entire night, Daemon felt unnerved. Those words dug deep and he had to drink his rage.

"Lady, it has been a pleasure to meet you and your husband. I will be paying you a visit to look over the contract. The proposal was delivered to the Hall today. I am sure you will find it interesting and mutually beneficial. I am in business to make a profit and if I don't have the certainty of success, I do not waste my time in gambling. Lady Karla, I will accept that cup of coffee tomorrow and would love if you join me later for a play on the theater. We can ride the Winds. I heard is getting great reviews" Argon kissed Karla's hand and said "goodnight" to everyone.

"Oh sweet Darkness, what a fine man, isn't he deli-sh? Kiss kiss" says Karla who was giggling and bouncing like a kid on a candy store. Jaenelle smiled at her and clapped her hands.

"Since he has to stay in town for a while, why don't you stay at the Hall and show him around? You know I love to have you close. Isn't that a great idea darling?"

"Daemon…Daemon…..can you hear me?' He had no idea what his wife was saying since he was still seeing all red. He gave them a playful smile and says: "Sure sweetheart, it is wonderful. Shall we go home now?" Daemon continued to stare at the door that Argon used to leave for a moment and then grabs his wife's hand and led her to the Coach waiting outside.

Argon looks at his fireplace and tastes his blood wine. He looks at the red liquid swirling and drinks to Sadi. "Let the games begin"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Daemon walks into the bedroom and sees Jaenelle in a gorgeous, emerald-green night-gown. Tonight was interesting but promises to get better. There was no doubt about that look and its meaning. She desired him and craved his touch. Holding a glass of blood wine, she indicated him to approach her. He let her know what was on his mind by giving her a throughout look with approval of what he saw. She knew what was on his mind as he dropped his robe and exposed his sculptured body. He looked so unreal. At times Jaenelle needed to convince herself that this man was not a fiction of her imagination.

He grabbed her hands and ran them all over his body. She felt his muscles one by one. Daemon's body would make any woman beg for it; lean and cut. She saw his arousal and gasped. She needed another drink. He stopped her and directed her to give him a taste of the wine. Yes, this was promising but she had something else in mind before this. Yet, Daemon had a way to make a woman lose her track in a nanosecond. She had to be strong and do this. His eyes were glazing. A promise of pleasure and the Sadist knew how to pay his debts. He pulls her close and kissed her hard. She opens her mouth instinctively and he plays with her tongue. His unrestrained sensual heat is released as phantom hands caressed her back while undressing her. He smiles his signature devilish smile.

"Can you feel what you do to me?"Daemon says, while he restraints her body closer to his. No space between them, she can feel his arousal between her legs. As he kisses her neck and licks his favorite spot, her body trembles and he can feel her hesitation.

'Is there something wrong sweetheart?"

"It is so hard to resist you but we must talk first" says Jaenelle.

He smiles and continues to undressed her while brushing his tongue against her lower lip."Can we talk later? I want you to concentrate on what I am going to do to you between your legs"

"Daemon, please stop. I love when you make love to me but tonight I want you to show me your love some other way"…

(_Well…well…well… Definitely promising, it looks like Jaenelle wants to play a new game. The Sadist will rise to the challenge_) "Uh huh" He looks at her puzzled.

"And stop it right there, I am not talking about sexual games. At least, that is not all" Jaenelle says in a tone full of worries. She takes a deep breathe."I want to have your child. That is what I want. I already stopped the contraceptive brew but you must stop yours too. I need your willing seed. That is what I need to be happy. Do you want to make your Queen happy?"

The ambience completely shifted. Daemon had to control his temper since things were going downhill. He should have known better the moment Lord Argon soured his mood by crashing the reception. Why was he thinking about that? Now the mood was really ruined. He tensed. It is not that he does not want a child. The risk of losing her was not worth taking the chance. He already suffered once what it felt to almost lose her and he was not going to take a chance, not if he could help it.

"Sweetheart, we've talked about this. We can't have a child. Your body can't handle it." His deep cultured voice made the words sound so certain.

"Do not tell me what I can or can't handle, Prince. Daemon Saetan SaDiablo, what part of completely healed did you fail to understand?" Anger was now palpable in Janelle words.

"No, what is it that you do not understand? I do not want a child with you. We will not have children. End of discussion". He delivered the fatal blow but it was necessary. This time the words ripped his heart the moment he pronounced them. Jaenelle screamed and threw a blast of power that made everything shake. There was a thunder roar through the Hall. Her sapphire eyes were full of tears. "Get out!" She yelled and blasted the door open with one look. Ice covered all the walls.

Daemon walked into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. He hung his head between his legs. The huge Arcerian Cat was next to him in a second.

_(The Lady is displeased, are you sure she can't have a kitten? I have never seen her like that. We should talk to the Weaver of Dreams. I feel sad when my Lady is sad) _Kaelas tells Daemon on a psychic thread. Who would have thought that the 800 pound white cat would end up liking Jaenelle's mate this much? Not only that but the Kindred trusted him.

(_I don't know anymore Kaelas. I can't fight her; not anymore. I'm scared of what she might do. My Queen is very displeased. You saw what she did. She destroyed the room. She is unhappy and I promised to protect her but also, to make her happy) _Daemon petted the Red Warlord kindred Prince.

_(The Lady has raised puppies and kittens. Do Kindred not make her happy anymore? Is she tired of reading stories to the kindred?)_

_(Is not that, my Lady is getting older and she wants to read to her own kittens)_

_(But my Lady looks younger than the other she-kittens). Kaelas said while looking at him with innocent eyes_

_(That is true. I have wondered about that too. There is so much that I can't comprehend. She is Dreams Made Flesh. She is unique. Let's go to sleep, Prince. There is no way she will let us get in that room again)._

That night Jaenelle went to the abyss and held on tight to the little boy that needed her. "Don't fear darling, I will do as I must, even if it breaks my heart". Between tears she realized that everything has a price.

* * *

The Keep/

The next day Draca opens the door in the library and looks at Saetan. "You have company. Your mirror hasss come to sssee you. He issss sseeking advice". The reptile looking woman tells him. "It was to be expected Draca". Daemon walks in. "Sit down son and have a drink with your father".

"Were you expecting me father? Saetan gives him an all-knowing look. "What do you know about this Lord Argon, if anything at all?"

"I have never heard of him" responds Saetan giving him a weary look.

"Isn't that convenient? I don't like him father. He makes me feel uneasy". Daemon swirls his long black nails around his glass and looks distant. "I did not like our little exchange of words one bit. I felt like he was measuring me somehow. He is hiding something"

"Hell's fire Daemon, what in the name of Hell are you saying? He did not challenge you. He just asked the Queen for a dance. It is Protocol. He is making the necessary connections. He is a man of business."

"I see Lucivar bit me to the punch. When did the prick come here? Last night? That is what Jaenelle says too but I don't believe it. Something feels wrong. He is after her. I did not like the way he talked to her. I had to make a huge effort not to kill him last night. You of all people should understand me father."

"A Red Jewel Warlord Prince is no match for a wearer of the Black. I doubt he is a suicidal nut-job. I do... I do understand you. What you feel is jealousy. It is a powerful emotion."

"Are you sure no other male but us has worn the Black?" Saetan nodded but something about the question made him shiver. The conversation needed to take another route.

Saetan approached his son. "Is there anything else that you needed to discuss?"

"Jaenelle wants to have a child" Daemon sighed.

"It is to be expected. She wants to take the next step in her marriage. Are you willing to deny a woman her right to be a mother? More so, are you willing to break your marriage contract over this?"

Daemon looked defeated. He seemed to be looking for the Darkness to rescue him from a certain death. "I love her father. I can't live without her. I can't lose her. I ...just…can't'…. Saetan saw tears on his son's eyes and knew he was in pain.

"You know that she will die and there is nothing you can do. You are Haylien and she is not. You accepted her as your wife knowing this. You promised to love her, protect her and make her happy. You are being selfish and I understand you. Believe me, I do but if it means that much to her, you should let her have her wish." Saetan heart was breaking. Their biggest fear that haunt them all these years; reality, was giving them a devastating blow that ripped both their hearts at once. A soulless body tangled in his arms. His son just descended to the abyss and he waited hours until he returned to his body.

Later that evening when his son left the Keep, Saetan created a tangled web.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

A week passed and Daemon and Janelle were drifting apart. He tried every bribe he learned through their twelve years of marriage. Nothing worked, not even the chocolate fudge. Well, who was he kidding? Sometimes he could not even get close enough to her. She placed a lock on her room. He wasn't allowed there and was livid. Kaelas delivered the Queen's message. It was a command. Damn gigantic cat, he was jealous and the cat found his annoyance amusing. Why was he allowed on his Queen's bed? Usually it did not bother him since he was there but now it was unacceptable. Kaelas is still a Warlord Prince. Desperation was setting in and his temper grew by the minute. No sex to work off the anger, only Lucivar's exhausting drills to help him burn some of the anger out. He was a lover, not a fighter.

Lucivar had taken pity on the Hall's residents,knowing how terrifying it would be to stay around the Sadist in times like this. He decided to step in. "Nosey Prick", Daemon sighed. How did this happen? 1700 hundred years to get himself in that bed and in one night he gets booted off and replaced by a damn cat? He was not sleeping .The bags under his eyes were huge. Lucivar had seen the Witch fire created by the Sadist consumed everything and everyone around him when unleashed. He was not worried about Jaenelle. He knew Daemon would instantly shield her from harm but what about the rest of the people and kindred?

Every time he had to talked to Jaenelle, The Queen gave him a formal reply, turning everything into a court matter. Unless it was official business, she had no interest in discussing it. Panic set in. At any moment, he could be asked to return his ring. A Queen could brake a marriage contract if his loyalty was at any point questioned. Time was running out and he needed to act fast. It was a slippery robe. Nothing else mattered more to him than Jaenelle. 1700 hundred years without her was enough torture. He needed to see the one person who could offer him some hope.

* * *

He prayed that today, of all days, was the one were Tersa, his mother, could hold on to the real world longer than before. She gave him hope 700 years ago when she promised Witch was coming and gave him hope when he almost lost her after Witch unleashed the Witch Storm that got rid of Dorothea's taint. Somehow Tersa always found her way out of The Twisted Kingdom when her boy needed her the most.

"Is my boy, do you want to drink some milk?" He held her face between his hands and looked at her with golden eyes full of love. "Sure darling", he responds. They talked about many things. She let her know about the spells that Jaenelle and she were working on together. She loved Jaenelle. She always included her on their conversations. That made him smile.

Her eyes became distant. She was looking at some empty spot intensely. She was toggling between The Twisted Kingdom, a vision and the real world. She grabbed his hands and looked at him fiercely. "I know why you are here. I know what haunts you. Some things are certain but some not. Your mirror, I have seen him. Jaenelle show me in the abyss. I thought it was you". Tears filled her eyes. He wanted to believe her. "Your heart is breaking but let me tell you, my boy, this is certain. Do as your heart desires. The child must be brought to us by love. Only your love is the key to the new Dream. The Dreamer will give you your heart's desire. Your dreams helped to shape the Dream but there were not enough. The new Dreamer is strong enough. Love is the key."

Just like that, Tersa return and looked at him like nothing happened. What does she mean? He knew her words were the answer to what he seeks. But he was more puzzled than ever. His dream was not strong enough? He was the most powerful men in the history of the Blood. Your mirror? What in the name of Hell? Was she talking about him? He was his father's mirror. Did she get caught up between the past and now? Was it his son? Mother Night, please let it be that. Then again, Tersa seemed to walk a fine line between memories of the past and future. Hell's fire! He was about to cross a point of no return. If he interpreted her words erroneously, he could lose Jaenelle. She said to trust his heart. That is what he was going to do. Love was the key. If Tersa saw his son, that meant that Jaenelle was right all along. He had been a fool. He was certain of what he needed to do. Hopefully, it was not too late. "Come on old son, your Queen is waiting for you. May the Darkness be merciful; I am going to become a father"

* * *

In her bedroom, Witch looks at the web and cannot make the male's face. All seems to be blurry, too much mist, too many lights everywhere. She realized that she won't be able to interpret the web and it's too unstable. She is losing the hold on it. It is fading. Sometimes a web can come true but sometimes it is just a materialization of fears and hopes. She could be seeing a possible future, a moment that may come true. Her sapphire eyes are deep in thought. Who could this silhouette belong to? She catches an unknown psychic scent. What she recognizes is the pull of the Black. This is very unsettling.

"Who are you and why are you here?'

"All in time pretty eyes. First, I must admit that you intrigue me. Since the first time I laid eyes on you, hungers that were burried in my soul have been awaken. I knew arousal before, but this goes beneath the flesh. Is it love? I do not know. Am I capable of loving? A question that remains unanswered. I guess we will find out. Why I can't do is share".

Witch looks at him and laughs sarcastically, bewildered by this male's audacity. "Insolent, you arrogant son of a whore…how dare you talk to Witch like that. I am Queen and I am Witch. I belong to Sadi and he is bound to me. How dare you question my loyalty? I should strike you down and finish the kill right here and now." The man laughs hysterically and comes closer. He looks at her from top to bottom, admires her exotic beauty and licks his lips. No doubt that the man is aroused. His long black nails study a brew that she just finished preparing.

He caresses her face and licks his fingertips. "Do not fool yourself and do not try to fool me. This is not wise Lady. You are Witch but no longer hold the power that made you who you were. You have become a decimated version of a myth. You deny yourself your Self. Do not confuse me with that arrogant bastard. I am not Sadi, nor do I serve you. I am not scared of you. I am intrigued by you. This is the only reason why you stand on your feet. Loyalty does not restraint nor weakens me. I do not question your loyalty as it is you who questions Sadi's love. I have looked into your inner webs and seen your fears".

He points at the brew that he was studying. She just made a compliance brew. A brew that will force Sadi to do as she says; just as the one she drank when forced to marry long ago. He sees the shame in her eyes. Memories of that moment took her. "You will trick Sadi into making you with child. You'll betray him and hurt him deeply. You are selfish and will do to him what Dorothea intended too. You'll turn him into a breeding stallion. This you know and can't forgive yourself. He would rather leave you childless than give you his willing seed".

"You are a liar!" Witch says with tears in her eyes.

"Am I? Who are you to claim to have the right to get rid of all the taint in the Blood? Yet, you saved Sadi from the Purge. How many innocent lives he took? Don't make me laugh. The SaDiablos are a bunch of hypocrites. Saetan, the executioner, the man who destroyed an entire race…allow me to vomit Lady. You cry because you know this, don't you? Daemon never had another option. He belonged to you. He was forced by his blood to serve you, just as Saetan and Lucivar were. The poor bastard could not even get his cock to respond to any other bitch. At least the uncultured Eyrien bastard was able to ride some bitches while at it. Daemon was short-changed. All that sexual heat and his cock can only serve you. What a shame."

"Silence, they love me. Your words are poison!" Desperation sets in. There is no ice and there is no anger; only despair and emptiness. Something is breaking inside of her.

"Has anyone really loved you? Blood is afraid of Power and you were Power like anything known before. Your own family feared you. People can't accept what they fear. Others will love what they are forced to love. That is what Blood is. Did you destroy the taint? You can't ever erase the taint as the nature of the Blood is tainted. Your will is my life. Says it all, doesn't it?" He laughs and get closer, enough for her to feel his body heat. "You have asked yourself this as well. What is the real reason for Sadi's denial to you?" He walks around her with an evil smile. He is a predator examining his prey. He is testing her weaknesses.

"He says he was scare that I could not survive motherhood. That I am not completely well and he does not want to lose me."

He looks at her with an emotion that could only be interpreted as sorrow, pity and all those feelings that haunted her for so long. "You are healed, completely healed, pretty eyes. Sadi knows this well. Deep in your heart you knew Sadi expects you to die in a few decades. That is nothing for a man from the long live races. He never intended to have a child, at least, not with you. You know this well. Don't kid yourself. I will return. I will come back for you pretty eyes. Soon…" He caressed her face with a delicate touch and leaves the room.

Jaenelle wakes up from what seems like a dream, or is it? She could still smell that psychic scent. She knows well it was not a dream. She thinks about Daemon and asked herself. "What have I done to you my love? I am sorry". A shattered heart, an inconsolable sobbing that shows a woman at a breaking red as blood stare outside the balcony and she drops to her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Daemon enters the bedroom and looks at Jaenelle. He was hoping to see her in the dining room tonight but she informed Beale that she needed to be excused for the evening. She had not stepped out of her bedroom in the entire day. Jaenelle turns and looks at him and notices that he is not wearing any clothes. Immediately, he releases his full unrestraint sexual punch that saturates the entire room, leaving her unsteady.

'Sweetheart…I am so sorry. I have been an idiot all this time. I was haunted by the memories of the time when I felt what it was to not have you. Of course I want a child with you. I have wished for it for a long time. But that dream came with the nightmares and fears of losing you; images of your fragile body after the Purge, returning from the healing webs too soon." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about that, not tonight".

She studied him for a moment, uncertain of his words. These words contradicted his previous ones, those painful words that ripped both their hearts apart. He noticed the hesitation and understood her reaction. The past week her mind had taken a beating and then there was that terrifying tangled web. Everything is questioned now. Could she trust him? He realized that somehow words were not enough to undo the damage. He needed to show her.

He took a step towards her and she instinctively took one backwards. Jaenelle looked like a wounded child. He took her face between his hands and started kissing her softly, while tracing her blonde hair with his black nails. Her body reacted organically and naturally recognizing his touch. Tonight needs to be special and he knows this. His deep voice between kisses whispered her name with reverence, like a chanting of a solemn song. A song of love that sent chills down her spine.

"Jaenelle, let me love you. Let me make you mine. I want to give you all of me like never before. We've made love thousands of times with our bodies and minds but tonight, I want to make love to you with my soul. I want a child, yours and mine. Please let me love you. I promise to be very gentle and make you very happy."

"Yes", she responded with a whimper.

That triggered a feral instinct inside of him. He vanished her clothes and started the mating dance. He breathed in her scent while kissing his favorite spot between her right shoulder and neck. He used craft to flow them towards the bed. Between kisses, phantom hands and tongues caressed and kissed her nipples. By the time he started thrusting himself slowly and deeply inside of her, she was begging him to do it. " Can you feel me? Can you feel my love?" He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. Exhilarating and unstoppable, it seems like it would ripped out of his chest.

"Daemon, I love you so much" Jaenelle purred.

"Open your mind to me. Let me make love to you in the abyss". Daemon told her while staring at her sapphire eyes.

Jaenelle opened her inner barriers to him and suddenly, they found themselves in the Misty Place in the abyss; Jaenelle's special place. Witch studied him. He approached her and began seducing her. He picked Witch up and sheathed her with his maleness in a powerful mating dance. As he thrusted his physical body inside of Jaenelle, he was doing the same to Witch inside the abyss. Their bodies started to move in unison in the abyss and in their bedroom. In that moment, they became one soul. No longer Daemon and Jaenelle or Witch and Prince, they became one.

He was no longer using craft but their bodies started levitating over the bed and in the abyss. They were about 6 feet floating in the air and moving in a spiral motion. They had descended to the level of the Black. Jaenelle opened her eyes and saw Daemon looking at her intensely. Unspoken words passed from one to the other through physic lines. All around them was fire and ice. Their bodies no longer looked like them. They looked like an interconnected flame made out of fire and ice, red and blue. As they were reaching their climax together, Daemon whispers to her. "Take me sweetheart. Take all of me". In that moment of agonizing release, Jaenelle felt him fill her up between her legs. It was fire and ice but none; it was magic. Their bodies started to descend. They held each other tightly, never letting go of the physical and psychic connection. Daemon tried to call the blankets and applied the warming spells. His Black jewel was almost drained of its power and Jaenelle had to put the warming spells in the room. Almost immediately, they had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the library of the Keep, Saetan and Lucivar listened to Daemon dumbfounded. Saetan called his glass of Yarbarah while Lucivar remained in shock. His mouth was still open and he looked horrified. Daemon was puzzled. He came to asked for his father's and brother's opinion of what happened and he found two speechless men in front of him. He left out the sexual details, of course. This was a strictly need to know basis account of events. He needed to know if that is what happens when a Warlord Prince gives another woman his willing seed. They had children, they should know.

"Prick…Prick…close your mouth. You looked terrified. I did not give you any disturbing images. You still have not answered me. Is that what happened when you got Marian pregnant?' He turned to look at his father who was suspiciously quiet. "What about you?" Just silence, you could hear a pin drop in the floor. Never mind, maybe I should have asked Aaron or Khary. You guys are no help".

Finally, Lucivar snapped out of his shock and looked at him. " Bastard, did you overdose on Safframate?" He was serious with that question. Daemon gasped and Saetan spat his drink. "Absolutely not, are you insane?" Daemon yelled at Lucivar. "Why in the name of Hell would I do such thing? Do I look like I need Safframate to make love to my wife to you?" Saetan just rolled his eyes.

"Old son, I have no clue of what you just described to me. Whatever it was , I have never heard of it. I love Marian deeply. I love that woman. When we make love is fulfilling, exhilarating ,intoxicating and powerful but what you described to me is different. Then again, I am not the Sadist and Marian is not Witch. What about you father? Is this a Black Jewel Warlord Prince thing? Mother Night, no wonder Dorothea wanted to breed you like a horse stallion and allowed you to get away with all that destruction?"

"No, it's not. Lucivar and I can't help you this time. Lucivar and I love our mates but you are Witch's lover. You believed you were born to become Witch's lover. Your body could not respond to any other woman in 1700 years. You were right all along. Dreams made Flesh was in part created by you. You were one of the dreamers, like Lucivar and I . She could have chosen anyone to be her lover but she chose you. I believe that your connection is deeper than any connection we may feel for anyone. We have experience human love but your love is stronger than that. We love as much as we are capable of loving but it is still a human love. We met these women and then fall in love. You on the other side, loved Witch even before she was born. It is not the same. It can't ever be the same."

That day after Daemon left , Saetan was in deep conversation with Lucivar. " I am really worried for Daemon. After what he told us today, I am deeply saddened. He will lose Jaenelle soon and I fear he won't be able to survive it. Everything has a price and the price for loving Dreams Made Flesh is too high."

"Oh father, whatever the price is, I reckon is worth it. No other man will be able to love like Daemon. Now, I understand him. I see why he has so many insecurities when it comes to Jaenelle. I love Cat as a sister but sometimes I can't help to envy Daemon".

Saetan took another drink from his cup. " I know what you mean. It is a sweet agony to be able to love Witch. Wouldn't we all willingly pay that price? I must find a way to help my son"

That night, Saetan spun a Tangled Web.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Saetan kneels in front of the huge dragon. He is looking for answers.

"Lord Lorn, I come to you in desperate need of your wisdom and advice. I asked Draca if there has ever been magic strong enough that could grant long life to a Queen from a short-living race. There is not such record on the Library of the Keep. I have looked relentlessly but I realized that there has never been a precedent like this before. A dream can be reshaped. I am certain of it. I have seen it with my own eyes"

The dragon looks at him and shows him the image of that web. "SSSSaetan, only an unborn dreamer can reshhhape an exisssting dream. Witch wasss powerful enough becaussse of who she issss. A dreamer can only dream once. Even if Witch reclaimsss her power, ssshe can no longer ressshape the web."

Saetan feels the floor crumbling underneath. "Then that is it, there is nothing to do. I have seen death. I have foreseen grief and despair. Daemon won't be able to survive this. Hell's fire, I won't survive this"

A thunderous voice and a chilling wind blows out all the candles at the same time. A complete darkness consumes the place. Only the Dragon's eyes are visible now.

"Why are you sssso ssssure about everything? You have more than one ssssson. Do not forget that, High Lord. There isss sssomeone else who wearsss the Black. The triangle mussst remain together and strong. Now go, there issss nothing to do but wait"

The candles burned again and that dragon went to sleep. Saetan bows to Lorn and leaves the chamber, puzzled by the dragon's words.

* * *

Daemon finds himself in the abyss looking at Witch.

"I brought you here because I needed to show you the truth. I need your forgiveness, not for what I did but for what I meant to do. First, there are some things you must see".

In front of him appears a crystal chalice. He knows it well. It belongs to Witch. She points at it and indicates to look closely. Shattered images of familiar events and secrets are revealed. An image of Daemon years ago, he remembers this moment too well. It was the first time Jaenelle laid eyes on him and him on her. A chill runs through his body. Witch looks at him and circles the chalice while speaking with a midnight voice.

"When I first saw you, I knew who and what you were. I knew all the things you did out of rage and desperation. I saw the destruction you caused and what you were capable of. I felt your pain. I knew you were one of the dreamers who brought me to this world. I saw what they did to you and what you did to them. I knew you were forced to bed my mother and my grandmother in order to stay close and protect me. I felt your disgust. I wanted to cradle you in my arms and I wanted more…much more… To you I was a 12 year girl but I was more than that. I felt rage and jealousy. I loved you but Jaenelle was not ready. In that moment, I promised that body to you. But I could not keep my promise. When Greer violated me, he destroyed my body and broke my promise. I hated that fragile shell that could not respond to my commands. I was trapped in a child's body and subdued by drugs. Witch should have never allowed that butchery to take place. But Witch was only as strong as Jaenelle was. Limited by a fragile shell that could not fight that bastard off. When you came to my court, I was a selfish creäture. I feared there was a chance you may not love me like before. I did not care as I would have retained you. I would have fought you as your Queen, used whatever weapons I had to keep you close. I don't deserve you. Last night you showed me how much you love me and I dared to doubt you. I was ready to command you to lay with me. Against your will, as your Queen and wife, I would have forced you to get me pregnant; even by drugging you. I am monstrous, just like my grandmother said. You had my heart from day one, but now it also belongs to someone else".

Daemon felt his knees giving up. What was she saying? He wondered what she thought that moment when they met all these years but now her heart belongs to someone else too.

"I have seen him. He is waiting for me and he needs me. He is here tonight with us. I can feel him inside me. Our son needed me to protect him; even against his father. I was willing to betray your trust for him. I have spent time here with him in the abyss. I've spend entire nights cradling him. Do you see him in the chalice? He is your mirror and will be stronger than you, just as you are stronger than your father."

Daemon dropped to his knees after seeing the images of Jaenelle with his son. He understood her. She did what she had to. He had been his son's enemy. He saw the beautiful boy with black hair and sapphire eyes. He also saw Jaenelle but there was something different.

'Would you ever forgive me? His name is Lucian and he will be with us in soon."

"Hi Lucian, I am your father and I can't wait to see you".

* * *

The staff had been rushed out of the Hall by Beale. Kaelas delivered the command from the Queen in a stealthy fashion. Only an experience Arcerian Warlord Prince could accomplish such a difficult task. Arcerians were accomplished hunters, the best among the Kindred.

Only a month ago, Jaenelle's pregnancy hadbeen confirmed by Karla. Everyone was delighted by the news. But now she faced one of the toughest challenges that a pregnant Queen has to face. The Rut. 3 days of excruciating, violent, volatile and relentless sex drive that was part of a Warlord Prince's nature. A moment that she endured plenty of times with wicked mischief but must face now with fear. The infamous Rut happened at least once a year. Her pregnancy made her vulnerable and unable to use Craft.

She knew what she exposed herself to but she also knew she had to face it sometime during her pregnancy. It was overdue. Knowing the proximity of it, she had taken some precautionary measures. "If you have to go to war, at least bring all your weapons" she told herself. She had a cold box installed in her room and Mrs. Beale prepared a lot of cold snacks and fruit. She doubted herself as soon as she heard the thunderous roar through the Hall. "Hell's fire and May the Darkness be merciful".

A ferocious male storms through the room and stares at her. A path of ice was left through the hallway. This Warlord Prince was riding the killing edge. Anyone and anything would be treated as an enemy. Jaenelle swallows as fear sets in. She has to face 3 days of non-stop sexual pounding by the Sadist. Not an easy task but certainly not a sacrifice either. Daemon knows and recognizes her during The Rut but a primal instinct controls a male during it. There is no reasoning and no control,only desire. Many witches have not survived and Warlords have fallen when crossing the path of a stronger male.

He locks the room with a Black shield. No one is getting out of this room for the next 3 days. Oh, sweet agony! Jaenelle can't seem to shake the irony of that thought. The enraged Prince studies his prey, circles around her, assessing his surroundings, scanning for threats. In less than a second, he jumps her and round one starts. May the Darkness protect us my child! That is the last thought Jaenelle has as the mating dance starts.

She lost sense of time but hours later, wakes up next to Daemon. At some point, they fell asleep. She hurries to the cold box and grabs a snack. Her body is sore. She has taken a pounding. Instinctively, Jaenelle holds her tummy and hurries to get some food. Mercifully, she had enough time to finish before a deep voice echoes through the room. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Nowhere darling, I was grabbing a snack. I needed to regain my strength and energy". Daemon is clearly studying her response. He gets up and in a second he is trashing the cold box. He always moves in a feline way but when dominated by The Rut, his cat-like reflexes were sharper than ever. There was no finesse in the way he handled the food. Hopefully the cold box will still work since they have 2 more days to endure. He lifts her on his shoulder and takes her to the bathroom where the next round starts.

Now that Daemon is taking a nap, she allows her mind to wonder. It is true that Daemon has more power than any other Blood male but The Rut is not about power at least not when in the bedroom. It is about physical stamina and strength. In those days the witch's body is challenged mercilessly. A conundrum between unrestraint pleasure and physical exhaustion. How many times can a body be taken to a climax? The process repeats itself over and over. It may sound like a woman's dream but there is also fear. She thought of Mr. Beale and Mrs. Beale and her meat cutter. She seemed to be fond of that thing. Beale was huge! Mother Night! She could only imagine what Mrs. Beale had to endure. That man had to burn of lot of energy carrying that woman in and out of the bathroom. No wonder she terrified Daemon. Then again, Mr. Beale was not a Warlord Prince. Thanks the Darkness for that! Jaenelle's mind was going dark places now. What about Marian? Lucivar was a wall of muscle, fury and physical strength. She couldn't help but to feel a mixture of pride and horror for the heart witch. Marian is strong.

Somehow, between snacks, funny thoughts and a whole lot of merciless sex, 3 days had passed. Her joins felt like jelly. She smiles and feels proud of herself. Pregnant Jaenelle went to war with the Sadist and made it out in one piece. Her love for Daemon and their child gave her the strength she needed to survive the infamous Rut.

She traces Daemon's hair with her nails and admires the beauty of the man resting next to her. He looked so peaceful. Gone was the raging stallion that stormed into her bedroom 3 days ago. A magnificent stallion in all his glory wakes up and looks at her. "Did I hurt you sweetheart?" There is worry in his eyes but the loving tone is back. Her husband is back.

"No darling, how many times have we've been thought this? You were rough, selfish and rudeless while in Rut and that is just the way like it... I am kidding",Jaenelle said when she saw Daemon's expression of horror. "I married you Daemon and that includes the Sadist, so I am eagerly willing to dance with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to sleep and don't you dare wake me up".

She looked at the destruction of the room and realized she will have to go shopping very soon. Redecorating and baby goodies, which sounded mighty fine to her. She giggled and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Daemon is in his study with Surreal and Rainier discussing official matters. After all, ruling a territory is a lot of responsibility as it is managing the large SaDiablo's fortune. His senses sharpened and moments later, Jaenelle is at the door.

"Do you expect to be done anytime soon? I want to go to the shopping districts today and would like for you to go with Marian, Karla and I." Jaenelle turns to Surreal and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to join us? It should be fun".

Surreal instinctively cringes and holds on to her chair. Daemon can't seem to mask his amusement. Jaenelle is notoriously scary when it comes to consumerism. The woman is the ultimate shopper.

"Is there something funny darling?" Jaenelle arches an eyebrow.

"Oh, no sweetheart, what makes you say that? We are delighted to go shopping with you. What an adventure. In fact, there is something that I need to take care of while there". He gives her a smile full of mischief.

She studies him for a second and inspiration hits her. She grins widely. "I am glad that you are delighted darling. It is only fitting as it was you who destroyed the furniture and pretty much everything else in the bedroom."

Rainier spats out his drink and Surreal laughs. Daemon narrows his eyes and takes a sip of his brandy. "Touché', sweetheart" responds Daemon. Never dropping eye contact, he approaches Jaenelle and releases his full sensual heat. Everyone is affected in the room by it but Jaenelle keeps her control.

"Oh, no," Surreal mumbles while looking at Rainier. Daemon gets close to Jaenelle and breathes in her scent. His nostrils flarde in approval. He caresses her blonde hair and admires her outfit. "Maternity suits you well, sweetheart. You look so desirable". He purred. Rainier is in shock. He has no clue what Daemon is doing to her but something wicked is going on. "Mother Night", Jaenelle sighs and swallows hard. Daemon gives his devastating smile and takes another sip of brandy, never dropping eye contact with her.

"Uncle Daemon". Daemonar walks into the study accompanied by Kaelas. Daemon almost chokes on his drink and immediately leashes his sexual heat. Jaenelle giggles. The huge cat immediately stands at his Queen's side and she pets him.

"Uncle Daemon, aunt J taught me how to air walk." The Young Eyrien Warlord Prince was visibly delighted. "Auntie J said that soon I will have to protect my cousin. She has given me my first official duty". There was conviction and pride in his words.

"Your father and I terrorized many courts together when we were younger. I can't wait to see you two together". He gave his nephew a loving hug. In that moment, he realized that his son would find out what he had done in his past and what he was forced to do. This wounded him deeply. Noticing where his mind had drifted, Jaenelle took Daemonar with her. "Let's go, Prince, there is an illusion spell that I want to teach you.I can't use Craft but I will tell you what to do." Daemon gave his wife an all-knowing look and whispered "thank you" and winked at her.

* * *

Jaenelle, Daemon and Surreal were the only ones left after an extremely excruciating shopping afternoon. Marian and Karla rode the Winds back home to take care of some important matters; although Jaenelle couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they just needed to run away as fast as they could.

"Sweetheart, would it be ok if I leave you two alone for a bit? I need to take care of that surprise that I told you about". Daemon caressed her face and gave her a soft kiss. "Of course, darling, Surreal and I will go to the bookstore next door after we finish paying here. I want to get the baby a bed time story book to read at night". Daemon sighed and he left the store.

"Jaenelle, the merchants in town must love you. The baby items are just too precious. This little one is going to be spoiled. Uncle Saetan is delighted. You should have seen him yesterday when I went to the Keep. He would not stop talking about the baby. Well…Lucivar too, he still can't believe that you and Daemon are making him an uncle. He really was not expecting that at all. It has been a wonderful surprise for everyone". Jaenelle smiled but could not hide the trace of sadness in her eyes. In reality, no one expected this and she very much knew the reason. Shaking the feeling, she finished her business and left the store.

Daemon was greeted by Banard personally. Banard's shop was his place to go anytime he had a special custom order for a piece of jewelry. Jaenelle loved jewelry and he loved to please his wife.

"Lord Sadi, I imagined you have a special order for me, a Winsol's gift, perhaps?" The Designer asked with a sincere tone.

"Yes, very special. I want to please my Lady. I have the inscription and wanted to go over a few ideas with you. Of course, I would hate to diminish your creativity. It is just that I have something in mind, to be specific, something like this". Barnard studies the ugly-looking sketches with amusement. Rarely did people experience Sadi in such a joyful mood. He had the pleasure of seeing this side of him often as he would come to the shop to order pieces for his wife." We can definitely work with this. Leave this in my hands. Lady Angelline will be pleased. By the way, congratulations Prince, everyone in town is delighted by the news. You two have caused a commotion today".

"Thanks, we are overjoyed. I figured our visit to the town would start the conversations. We've probably visited every single store. I must go now. Until next time, I will come back to commission a piece for my child".

In the bookstore, Ludvika a Sapphire Jewel District Queen is having a conversation with another witch.

"Did you see Sadi with Jaenelle around town? Is she pregnant? I did not expect that at all. After all this time, I figured they would not have any children"

"You know what they say of people who assume. Ugh, what does he see in her? That is what I want to know. She does not even wear the Ebony jewels anymore." The other witch could not hide her animosity.

"I know. She is attractive but nowhere near gorgeous. To make matters worse, she is like a walking corpse. Her time is running out. Everyone knows it. That is the topic of conversation in most gatherings. As soon as they leave, the whispers begin. Everyone starts to give their 2 cents in who will be Sadi's next lover. Such luck! What I would give to have a moment with Daemon".

"Are you mad? Keep your voice down. We've heard over and over what he did to Roxie and Vulchera. It was terrible and appalling. He is a mad man." The witch whispered. Clearly, many feared the Sadist's unconventional ways.

"Do you think of me so little? I am not suicidal but a Queen is allowed to dream. Sooner than later, Sadi will be free and I will be here waiting with open arms". Ludvika giggled.

The witches had been so entertained by their conversation that they did not realize that Jaenelle was in the store. Unfortunately, she was closed enough to listened to them. Jaenelle approached them with a wicked smile. Ludwika gasped at the sight of the Queen. The book she was holding fell to the floor. The witches were horrified.

"Lady Ludvika, am I interrupting your afternoon chatting?" Absolute silence in the air as Jaenelle continues to speak."I was looking for a book and could not help to hear the most entertaining conversation between you two". Jaenelle said with a high-pitched voice. She knew what she was doing.

"I—I – I am sorry, Lady. I did not expect you to be here. I was just expressing my thoughts. I am terribly sorry that you had to hear us. It was never my intention but I did not say anything that you don't know already. It has been an unfortunate coincidence".

"Yes, it was". Jaenelle's tone was no longer innocent. It was clear who was speaking now. Witch stares at Ludvika with haunting eyes. "Do not think for a second that I am unaware of people's whispers. What kind of an idiot could rule a territory when they are not aware of their surroundings?" Ludvika could not ignore the insult. "Rest a sure because I am aware of what goes on in my territory. That includes Daemon if you forgot".

Her midnight voice was lethal now. Ludvika took a step back. Witch lifted her hand and Ludvika instinctively put up a shield around her. Witch started laughing out loud.

"If I wanted to strike you down right here and now, a sapphire shield would not stop me. Trust me. But as you can see, I am carrying Daemon's child so I can't use my power. However, this limitation is only temporal. Right now there is nothing more important than my baby". Witch narrowed her eyes. "What will it take for all of you bitches to realize that Daemon is mine?" Witch growled. "Mark my words as I do not speak in vain. You are eager to declared yourself victorious before the fight is over. You will regret this moment as long as you live".

As Jaenelle turned around a self-preservation/jealousy/hate instinct kicked inside of Ludvika and she was ready to strike Jaenelle down. In that moment, Surreal, who happened to be outside the store conversing with some acquaintances, had returned. Immediately, she put a shield around Jaenelle blocking the blast of power directed at the Queen. Surreal called her favorite stiletto and was ready to launch at Ludvika but Witch stopped her. With just one look, Surreal understood that this was not her fight. Witch turned around and looked at Ludvika directly to her eyes. "Remember my words, Ludvika" and she left the store.

Outside the store, Jaenelle broke down in tears. "Oh Surreal, at night I have these terrible nightmare. I see all these witches looking down at my dead corpse like a bunch of vultures waiting to feast on my flesh. Daemon is screaming why did I leave him? I don't want to leave Daemon or my child." Surreal held her for as long as she needed to regain composure. After a few minutes, Witch gives Surreal and cold stare. "Say nothing to Daemon". Surreal nods. Just like that Jaenelle is back and says "thank you" to Surreal.

Inside the store a speechless and shaken witch looks at Ludvika. "Are you insane? What in the name of Hell was that about? You just declared war to Lady Angelline and Daemon Sadi. What in the name of the Darkness possessed you to do something so stupid?" Ludvika slapped the witch.

"Shut up! You forget your place. I am a Queen. You do not understand anything. The war began the moment Jaenelle heard us".

"You can't defeat Jaenelle. You do not stand at chance against her. She is too powerful. Have you forgotten about Sadi?" The horrified witch yelled at her.

"I know. It did not matter what I did. You better believe that Sadi already knows. The whole damn territory fears him. They will not keep this incident from him. Even if no one saw this, which I am not even certain; that damn Grey jewel witch will run to tell him. The ex-whore bitch is like his lap dog. I did what I could to save us. Sadi will kill you too. He is a mad man. Jaenelle could not defend herself and it that moment she was vulnerable. The Grey witch was not protecting her. It was the only way to survive."

"You are on your own, I am leaving the territory. Sadi will never find me. After all, I did not do anything but gossip a bit. Bye Ludvika".

"I know I am on my own and do not have a chance. But I can't change what happened and all I can do its find a way to survive this".

"There is none". The witch started crying desperately.

"There might be one way. I must ride the winds immediately".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daemon is in his study with Surreal and Rainier discussing official matters. After all, ruling a territory is a lot of responsibility as it is managing the large SaDiablo's fortune. His senses sharpened and moments later, Jaenelle is at the door.

"Do you expect to be done anytime soon? I want to go to the shopping districts today and would like for you to go with Marian, Karla and I." Jaenelle turns to Surreal and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to join us? It should be fun".

Surreal instinctively cringes and holds on to her chair. Daemon can't seem to mask his amusement. Jaenelle is notoriously scary when it comes to consumerism. The woman is the ultimate shopper.

"Is there something funny darling?" Jaenelle arches an eyebrow.

"Oh, no sweetheart, what makes you say that? We are delighted to go shopping with you. What an adventure. In fact, there is something that I need to take care of while there". He gives her a smile full of mischief.

She studies him for a second and inspiration hits her. She grins widely. "I am glad that you are delighted darling. It is only fitting as it was you who destroyed the furniture and pretty much everything else in the bedroom."

Rainier spats out his drink and Surreal laughs. Daemon narrows his eyes and takes a sip of his brandy. "Touché', sweetheart" responds Daemon. Never dropping eye contact, he approaches Jaenelle and releases his full sensual heat. Everyone is affected in the room by it but Jaenelle keeps her control.

"Oh, no," Surreal mumbles while looking at Rainier. Daemon gets close to Jaenelle and breathes in her scent. His nostrils flarde in approval. He caresses her blonde hair and admires her outfit. "Maternity suits you well, sweetheart. You look so desirable". He purred. Rainier is in shock. He has no clue what Daemon is doing to her but something wicked is going on. "Mother Night", Jaenelle sighs and swallows hard. Daemon gives his devastating smile and takes another sip of brandy, never dropping eye contact with her.

"Uncle Daemon". Daemonar walks into the study accompanied by Kaelas. Daemon almost chokes on his drink and immediately leashes his sexual heat. Jaenelle giggles. The huge cat immediately stands at his Queen's side and she pets him.

"Uncle Daemon, aunt J taught me how to air walk." The Young Eyrien Warlord Prince was visibly delighted. "Auntie J said that soon I will have to protect my cousin. She has given me my first official duty". There was conviction and pride in his words.

"Your father and I terrorized many courts together when we were younger. I can't wait to see you two together". He gave his nephew a loving hug. In that moment, he realized that his son would find out what he had done in his past and what he was forced to do. This wounded him deeply. Noticing where his mind had drifted, Jaenelle took Daemonar with her. "Let's go, Prince, there is an illusion spell that I want to teach you.I can't use Craft but I will tell you what to do." Daemon gave his wife an all-knowing look and whispered "thank you" and winked at her.

* * *

Jaenelle, Daemon and Surreal were the only ones left after an extremely excruciating shopping afternoon. Marian and Karla rode the Winds back home to take care of some important matters; although Jaenelle couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they just needed to run away as fast as they could.

"Sweetheart, would it be ok if I leave you two alone for a bit? I need to take care of that surprise that I told you about". Daemon caressed her face and gave her a soft kiss. "Of course, darling, Surreal and I will go to the bookstore next door after we finish paying here. I want to get the baby a bed time story book to read at night". Daemon sighed and he left the store.

"Jaenelle, the merchants in town must love you. The baby items are just too precious. This little one is going to be spoiled. Uncle Saetan is delighted. You should have seen him yesterday when I went to the Keep. He would not stop talking about the baby. Well…Lucivar too, he still can't believe that you and Daemon are making him an uncle. He really was not expecting that at all. It has been a wonderful surprise for everyone". Jaenelle smiled but could not hide the trace of sadness in her eyes. In reality, no one expected this and she very much knew the reason. Shaking the feeling, she finished her business and left the store.

Daemon was greeted by Banard personally. Banard's shop was his place to go anytime he had a special custom order for a piece of jewelry. Jaenelle loved jewelry and he loved to please his wife.

"Prince Sadi, I imagined you have a special order for me, a Winsol's gift, perhaps?" The Designer asked with a sincere tone.

"Yes, very special. I want to please my Lady. I have the inscription and wanted to go over a few ideas with you. Of course, I would hate to diminish your creativity. It is just that I have something in mind, to be specific, something like this". Barnard studies the ugly-looking sketches with amusement. Rarely did people experience Sadi in such a joyful mood. He had the pleasure of seeing this side of him often as he would come to the shop to order pieces for his wife." We can definitely work with this. Leave this in my hands. Lady Angelline will be pleased. By the way, congratulations Prince, everyone in town is delighted by the news. You two have caused a commotion today".

"Thanks, we are overjoyed. I figured our visit to the town would start the conversations. We've probably visited every single store. I must go now. Until next time, I will come back to commission a piece for my child".

In the bookstore, Ludvika a Sapphire Jewel District Queen is having a conversation with another witch.

"Did you see Sadi with Jaenelle around town? Is she pregnant? I did not expect that at all. After all this time, I figured they would not have any children"

"You know what they say of people who assume. Ugh, what does he see in her? That is what I want to know. She does not even wear the Ebony jewels anymore." The other witch could not hide her animosity.

"I know. She is attractive but nowhere near gorgeous. To make matters worse, she is like a walking corpse. Her time is running out. Everyone knows it. That is the topic of conversation in most gatherings. As soon as they leave, the whispers begin. Everyone starts to give their 2 cents in who will be Sadi's next lover. Such luck! What I would give to have a moment with Daemon".

"Are you mad? Keep your voice down. We've heard over and over what he did to Roxie and Vulchera. It was terrible and appalling. He is a mad man." The witch whispered. Clearly, many feared the Sadist's unconventional ways.

"Do you think of me so little? I am not suicidal but a Queen is allowed to dream. Sooner than later, Sadi will be free and I will be here waiting with open arms". Ludvika giggled.

The witches had been so entertained by their conversation that they did not realize that Jaenelle was in the store. Unfortunately, she was closed enough to listened to them. Jaenelle approached them with a wicked smile. Ludwika gasped at the sight of the Queen. The book she was holding fell to the floor. The witches were horrified.

"Lady Ludvika, am I interrupting your afternoon chatting?" Absolute silence in the air as Jaenelle continues to speak."I was looking for a book and could not help to hear the most entertaining conversation between you two". Jaenelle said with a high-pitched voice. She knew what she was doing.

"I—I – I am sorry, Lady. I did not expect you to be here. I was just expressing my thoughts. I am terribly sorry that you had to hear us. It was never my intention but I did not say anything that you don't know already. It has been an unfortunate coincidence".

"Yes, it was". Jaenelle's tone was no longer innocent. It was clear who was speaking now. Witch stares at Ludvika with haunting eyes. "Do not think for a second that I am unaware of people's whispers. What kind of an idiot could rule a territory when they are not aware of their surroundings?" Ludvika could not ignore the insult. "Rest a sure because I am aware of what goes on in my territory. That includes Daemon if you forgot".

Her midnight voice was lethal now. Ludvika took a step back. Witch lifted her hand and Ludvika instinctively put up a shield around her. Witch started laughing out loud.

"If I wanted to strike you down right here and now, a sapphire shield would not stop me. Trust me. But as you can see, I am carrying Daemon's child so I can't use my power. However, this limitation is only temporary. Right now there is nothing more important than my baby". Witch narrowed her eyes. "What will it take for all of you bitches to realize that Daemon is mine?" Witch growled. "Mark my words as I do not speak in vain. You are eager to declared yourself victorious before the fight is over. You will regret this moment as long as you live".

As Jaenelle turned around a self-preservation/jealousy/hate instinct kicked inside of Ludvika and she was ready to strike Jaenelle down. In that moment, Surreal, who happened to be outside the store conversing with some acquaintances, had returned. Immediately, she put a shield around Jaenelle blocking the blast of power directed at the Queen. Surreal called her favorite stiletto and was ready to launch at Ludvika but Witch stopped her. With just one look, Surreal understood that this was not her fight. Witch turned around and looked at Ludvika directly to her eyes. "Remember my words, Ludvika" and she left the store.

Outside the store, Jaenelle broke down in tears. "Oh Surreal, at night I have these terrible nightmare. I see all these witches looking down at my dead corpse like a bunch of vultures waiting to feast on my flesh. Daemon is screaming why did I leave him? I don't want to leave Daemon or my child." Surreal held her for as long as she needed to regain composure. After a few minutes, Witch gives Surreal and cold stare. "Say nothing to Daemon". Surreal nods. Just like that Jaenelle is back and says "thank you" to Surreal.

Inside the store a speechless and shaken witch looks at Ludvika. "Are you insane? What in the name of Hell was that about? You just declared war to Lady Angelline and Daemon Sadi. What in the name of the Darkness possessed you to do something so stupid?" Ludvika slapped the witch.

"Shut up! You forget your place. I am a Queen. You do not understand anything. The war began the moment Jaenelle heard us".

"You can't defeat Jaenelle. You do not stand at chance against her. She is too powerful. Have you forgotten about Sadi?" The horrified witch yelled at her.

"I know. It did not matter what I did. You better believe that Sadi already knows. The whole damn territory fears him. They will not keep this incident from him. Even if no one saw this, which I am not even certain; that damn Grey jewel witch will run to tell him. The ex-whore bitch is like his lap dog. I did what I could to save us. Sadi will kill you too. He is a mad man. Jaenelle could not defend herself and it that moment she was vulnerable. The Grey witch was not protecting her. It was the only way to survive."

"You are on your own, I am leaving the territory. Sadi will never find me. After all, I did not do anything but gossip a bit. Bye Ludvika".

"I know I am on my own and do not have a chance. But I can't change what happened and all I can do its find a way to survive this".

"There is none". The witch started crying desperately.

"There might be one way. I must ride the winds immediately".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

An official letter with Chaillot's seal came to the SaDiablo Hall. It was addressed to the Queen of Haloway from the Queen of Chaillot. The official tone displeased Daemon. Many times had Jaenelle blame herself for her sister's withdrawal from her. They used to be so close when younger. Wilhelmina could never understand Jaenelle's decision to break Alexandra, their grandmother; a decision that inevitably led to Wilhelmina's rise to the throne.

Wilhelmina was always the shy one. She had their parent's affection while Jaenelle was misunderstood and rejected. Feared for who she was, Witch; a truth that Alexandria refused to accept. Thus, Jaenelle had no other option but to cut all tides from her biological family. A family that made her suffered and condemned her to years of abuse and indescribable pain.

Only Wilhelmina looked at her with loving eyes. Jaenelle wanted to hold on to that love without success. Her sister did not come to visit her since she found out she was pregnant. In fact; Wilhelmina had not stepped foot on the Hall in a many years. Not even a letter to congratulate her was sent. She knew how much Jaenelle wanted a child. Jaenelle would visit her but now in her state, it was more complicated.

In the letter she explained that Chaillot's treasure had decreased significantly. Somehow, she made some erratic decisions that affected the court. It did not help that her consort was a good for nothing – son of a whore that loved gambling. There was no doubt in her mind that he had something to do with this but Wilhelmina would not give any further details. She only mentioned that she took away his ring. Sending this letter was already a huge blow to her sister's ego.

The tone was shameful, embarrassing and she refused to ask for any gold marks. There was only one way to help her. She needed to ride the Winds to Chaillot, sooner than later.

"What did your sister say?" Daemon asked with his hands on his pockets. He knew something was wrong. Jaenelle was shaken and visibly hurt.

"She's made some erratic judgment calls and is having some financial trouble. I am going to offer my help that is all".

"You don't have to go for that, at least not now that you are vulnerable. Just tell me how much she needs. We can give her a loan". Daemon sounded exasperated. He knew how her sister's detachment affected her. He paced himself from one end of the room to the other. He had to shield her from the outcome of a visit. "You are not going alone. I am coming with you". He demanded.

"You have enough things to handle here. It is unnecessary. I can do this on my own. I need to do this on my own". Jaenelle pleaded.

"Sweetheart, if you think for a second that I will let you go to Chaillot alone, unable to use Craft, you better think again. Plus, I really won't be able to do anything here knowing that you and my son are there without me". He played with her hair and gave her a sweet kiss.

"You stubborn male, what am I going to do with you?" Jaenelle took a deep breath and admired her husband. He was tall, beautiful and irresistible. Especially when he showed her how much he cared for both. He gave her his signature devastating smile and his seduction's thread was released. "Ok, Prince, I will entertain your proposal but you may have to give me some incentive". She teased.

"Really? And how would that be my Queen?" His eyes were glazing and lethal now.

"I want you to make love to me like the first time".

He licked his lips and inhaled her tantalizing scent.

"Your will is my life, my Queen". He picked her up and showed her what an ex-pleasure slave could do.

Later that night, as they lay in bed naked under the sheets, he felt at peace with his past. All those years of torment and slavery taught him well how to please a woman. Now instead of hate and pain, love was the inspiration that set The Sadist free.

* * *

The trip to Chaillot took longer than expected since Daemon decided to ride the calmer Red Winds. This trip needed to go as smooth as possible. Janelle has not visited her childhood's residence since she was 12. Whenever she came, she would go to Wilhelmina's vacation residence. This time she would see Leland and Alexandra. Her body tensed in response. Daemon was riding the killing edge. No one would want a massacre. His hate towards them was unmasked. If it was for him, they would both be inside a deep grave that no one could find.

Wilhelmina greeted them warmly. When the time to discuss her letter came, she gracefully requested that Sadi excused them.

"As you can see Jaenelle, I have never been as good as you. It figures. You had to protect me when I was a child and I could not do anything for you. Because of you, I became The Queen of Chaillot. But in the end, I guess I was unworthy."

"Why are you saying this? I don't ever want you to feel like this. I love you. You are a splendid Queen. Ruling a territory is not an easy task. Mistakes will be made so we can learn from them. This could be easily fixed. In the name of Hell, Daemon can loan you the gold marks". Jaenelle pleaded. She wanted to shorten the distance between them at any price.

"That won't be necessary; I've done what I must". Her words cut deep and Jaenelle had to fight back tears. "Congratulations on your pregnancy. What a nice surprise." This time, Wilhelmina sounded truly sincere.

Jaenelle tried to resist the urge but she had to ask. She put her hand on her stomach to hold on against the imminent pain. "Where is everyone?"

"They will be gone for a few days. Official matters, you know how tedious it can be. I let grandma and Papa take care of those things. It makes them feel useful." If Jaenelle did not know better, she could have been fool. At least, her sister cared enough to lie to spare her feelings.

She needed to be alone. Right now, she could not face Daemon. She walked to the garden. Memories of her childhood haunted her. As she approached the Witch blood's bed of flowers, she succumbed to the sorrow. Daemon had been looking for her. He knew her well and came to the place where she would cry her sadness out.

"Hush now, sweetheart. I am here with you and I love you. So much that it wounds me to see you like this. Let me hold you. They never understood who you are. You are magic. You are everything. Let me hold you".

She cried until there were no tears left. She needed to rest and Daemon carried her to bed. He needed to take a walk and calm the storm inside him. Flashback of memories when he met Jaenelle passed though his eyes. Happy memories of her childhood and the sweet pain he endured as he realized he would have to wait years for her to grow and accept his surrender. He smiled at those memories, remembrances of a magical and unique love.

He recognized that scent. He knew her as a child too. His body tensed as he could smell the alcohol. He wanted to leave immediately.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Always in a rush to follow Jaenelle, you always followed her. I thought you wanted to be my friend but you just used me to get to her. Everyone uses me. Just like Vladimir, who warmed my bed in exchange for power and money". She laughed cynically."I have always been less than her. A lesser witch, a lesser Queen and a lesser woman, do you know that I can't have any children? Is that why no man has ever loved me? Is that why you chose her?" She tried to touch him and he pulled back.

He could not believe her words. There were times when he feared the possibility of those feelings but he had always kept his distance. He was only polite. Now, he only felt horror, betrayal and anger. He looked at her mockingly. His voice had a lethal undertone now.

"I am not sure what this means and why you are doing this. I will blame it on the alcohol. Don't you ever try to touch me again because I won't be so magnanimous. If you try that again, I will break your wrist. I never used you. I offered you my sincere friendship when you were a child. Yes, I wanted to be around her. It has always been Jaenelle. Even if I could, I would not dare to touch her. I dreamed of her. Just to be where she was and to see her smile made my entire existence worthy. You could never begin to comprehend the depth of my feelings for her. I hate your family for hurting her; don't make me hate you too. If it was for me, I would fulfilled my promised to Alexandra and end her miserable existence with a swift flick of my hand. A woman is much more than a fertile womb. That never stopped me from wanting her, even when the possibility of a child was not possible. You are less than her; all of you are less than her. You will never compare to her. She is everything. Do not set yourself to impossible standards as you will only fail . We are leaving this forsaken place at first light and I suggest you mask your bitterness." Without thinking twice, the words poured out of him. For a moment he felt pity for her.

"I would have helped you. Even against your will, just to please her, I would. There is nothing I would not do for her. After tonight, after seeing her crying herself to sleep, I will never move a finger to help you".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

At first light Daemon and Jaenelle were entering the coach that would take them back home. Wilhelmina came to say goodbye to her sister with hesitation. There was shame in that embrace. Sadi was cool and distant. Jaenelle dismissed the strained interaction as a result of her breakdown yesterday. She knew Daemon would blame Wilhelmina, even though he did not say a word. On the way back home, Jaenelle decided to make an unscheduled stop, much to the dislike of her husband.

The older woman stared at her with disbelief and pure hate. "How dare you come here? You do not know dignity. Was our absence too subtle for you to get the message? I am disappointed in you Queen". The look of disgust Alexandra gave her granddaughter was painful to watch Daemon was riding too close to the killing edge. Alexandra stepped back.

"Have you come to finish what you started years ago? I mean, you already broke me out of my jewel. You took everything from me. After you broke me, I could not held my court. I was forced to signed a decree and name Wilhelmina as the Queen of Chaillot. It was either that or nothing at all. How dare you come to Chaillot?"

"I wanted to give you one last chance to change your mind. Things have changed. I have changed". Jaenelle touched her belly lovingly. She expected Leiland and Alexandra to reconsider their stand.

Alexandra looked at her in horror. Then she stared at Sadi with repulsion. "You got her pregnant. You sick bastard. Have you lost your mind? I have seen this monster. She is not my granddaughter. She has hooves, claws and a horn in the name of Hell, this is an atrocity." She paused for a moment. "Why am I surprised? They call you The Sadist. I have seen what you can do. A woman can lose her mind for a lover like you. I've had a taste of that. Have you forgotten? I have not my ardent lover". She licked her lips and savored the memories.

She used craft to show Jaenelle images of all the things the Sadist did to her on her bed. The fury inside Daemon had taken a hold of him. Ice was all over the walls. His breathing was erratic. The temperature in the room had dropped in a nanosecond. The pain he saw in Jaenelle's eyes was unbearable. This is the moment he had feared. He felt unworthy of Witch. As a man, he had been ripped of everything he had to offer to her. How dare this bitch do that to him? All the power in the world could not undo the damage that those images created. Bile rose to his throat.

"You are a pervert who lusted after a child. You warmed my bed and ran after her. You are nothing but a filthy whore. You have been on every Queen's bed in almost every territory. You both disgust me with your filthy ways. Have you thought about what that child will look like? What a horror!" She yelled at them.

Instantly, Daemon sent a blast of Black power that threw Alexandra against the wall. Her skull was gushing blood. Ribs were broken. Leiland ran to aid her and Daemon was ready to blast her again. "No!" Jaenelle shouted in agony. Daemon stopped and shook his head, unable to understand his wife. She still cared for the bitches.

"Why do you defend them? They've done nothing for you, only made you suffer. I can't watch this anymore. They can't comprehend who you are. They're blinded by their ignorance and jealousy. Do you expect me to listen to this witch insult my child and my wife?"

Jaenelle turned to Leiland. "I tried to understand your indifference towards me. I blame it on Alexandra but I can no longer excuse your rejection. Did you not carry me inside your womb? I know what is to carry a child. I came here to tell you both that it ends here. That you failed Wilhelmina and I. Both were victims of your incapacity to protect your children. I suffered immensely by your side. No one has hurt me more than you two. I will never be like you. I will cherish and never fear my child. I won't be ashamed of who I am. I am only shamed of you. I suggest you find your mother a healer and soon. She will need it".

Jaenelle led the way to the coach. Daemon grabbed her hand and Jaenelle let go. His eyes widen with uncertainty. Would his Queen reject him after what she saw? After all, knowing something and seeing it with your own eyes is never the same. He was ashamed. Would she ask him to leave her bed? Tears strolled down his face. Jaenelle saw him and grabbed his face.

"Never feel ashamed in front of me Prince. You did what you had to do to survive and to find me. I know your heart and it belonged to me even before you knew I was coming. I came for you and I stayed for you. You are everything. Take me home darling, I just want to forget about everything in your arms. I need you".

For the first time since they arrived to Chaillot, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

Several months passed and Jaenelle was getting restless. Without craft, Jaenelle could not descend to the abyss and see him. The arrival of her child would be soon. The Keep was turned upside down with Jaenelle's baby shower. Marian organized it there in order for Saetan and his wife ,Sylvia, to be present. As a guardian and with a demon-dead wife, he had retreated from the living world but remained in The Keep as the High Lord of Hell. The only thing keeping Jaenelle from complete happiness was Wilhelmina's absence.

"Witch-child, I can sense an incredibly strong psychic scent and power coming from your womb. Even more powerful than Daemon's when he was inside Tersa. This child will be incredibly gifted. The strongest male in the history of the Blood with abilities unknown to our kind, he is Other like you". Saetan commented fascinated.

"Father, that was to be expected. You did not sire any children with Cassandra. She was the last Witch that walked the realms before Jaenelle. Never before did the 2 strongest bloodlines in the history of the Blood had been combined. The bastard aimed high and delivered a bull's eye with his magical cock." Lucivar replied.

Everybody laughed. Only Lucivar could say things in such a bold way.

* * *

Everything worked out as planned. Lord Argon set Wilhelmina up. He wanted her ruling to fail. How did he know these things? How it is possible for this man to designed and systematically put a plan in place and achieved the expected results? Theran shook his head.

He looked down at the bed and studied the beautiful raven-haired, fair skin and blue-grey eyes woman lying peacefully on the bed. She was blissfully ignorant to what just happened. She is just as beautiful as the Queen he longed for a long time. His stomach twisted at the memories of all the times he made love to Wilhelmina. How many lies he said? He was a skilled hunter and lured his prey in.

Months ago she landed on the Mark's Building to engage in confidential negotiations to save her court. She was drawn to him. He was very attractive. Immediately she was seduced by his charming ways, an innocent by-stander to a merciless revenge. She was the key to Jaenelle Angelline. He was no match for Daemon but Wilhelmina would guarantee his victory. Lord Argon would take care of that arrogant bastard. It was too late now. What was done could not be undone.

He courted her, a lovely Queen in need of love. She loved her sister but felt inadequate in comparison to her. He broke down her walls and worked himself into her bed and heart. She had said those three words. I love you; three words that turned her into a dependent creäture of his touch. She trusted him. They were lovers and carried a clandestine affair. Now she wanted more and he knew the time had come to collect the debt.

With the help of Argon and his spells, she was forced to sign some compromising documents. The territory would be broke in no time. Theran had no choice. He signed his life over when he took on this vengeance. He knew that more than ever. He was a dead man. The only salvation would be Argon's victory.

Ironically, he had never felt any more alive than the time he spent in Wilhelmina's arms. He felt in love. This was a doom love, a love that grew of out hate. Her feelings for him overwhelmed him and somehow, she reached his dark heart. The tables turned and it was him who was suffering. He got dressed and left the room before sunrise like he did many nights before.

Days later the paperwork reached the Queen's residence. The Stewart of the Guard and the members of the First circle confronted her with the news. She did not believe them. There had to be an explanation for this. This was a blasphemy! She would never agree to those terms. It had to be an error or a conspiracy of some enemy. Someone must have found out about Theran and wanted to tear them apart. She had to see him


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Wilhelmina had been looking for Theran everywhere. There was only one place to go, The Mark's Building. Her heart was racing trying to explode out of her chest. As she approached his office, she heard a voice that she could not recognized. A sinister, dark voice that sent shivers through her body. There was a terrifying edge to it. The room was on fire. She could barely breathe.

Theran was conversing with the unknown male. His face, protected by a powerful illusion spell, concealed his dark identity but not the Black of his jewels. It could not be, she thought. Why Daemon would mask his face like this? Everyone knows he wears the Black. It only took her a second to figure out that this was someone else. Daemon turned a room cold and this room was a living inferno. She listened carefully, seeking some answers.

"By now Wilhelmina has been informed of her stupidity. A horny witch will do just about anything when she rides a good cock." Argon continued. "You've served me well, Theran. I doubted you at times but you have proven worthy of serving me. You should be rewarded in time. I trust you had a good time bedding that bitch. Beautiful witch indeed, it's a pity she sold herself short". Theran just stood there in complete silence.

Wilhelmina could not hold it together anymore and hastily entered the room. "You used me". She accused Theran. "All the times you made love to me, you just used me. How could you do this to me? I trusted you. I gave you everything. I told you everything and what for, for a stupid vengeance? I hope it is worth it". She slapped him hard and rushed out of the room.

"Wilhelmina", Theran whispered. Speechless, unable to react, he just stared at the doorway. Argon studied his reaction. He cocked his head to one side.

"What is this? Don't tell me you fell for the bitch?" He laughed cynically. "All you had to do was numbed her with your cock. Was that too much to asked? Didn't you learn your lesson? I thought you were smarter than this. Loves makes you stupid and weak. You won't betray me. I will end your life without hesitation. What is it going to be?" He hissed at him.

Theran looked at him and stared straight into his eyes. He then turned from him and decided to follow Wilhelmina. "So be it", Argon said. With a swift move, Argon poisoned Theran with his snake tooth. He delivered just enough venom to guarantee a painful and slow death. He could follow the witch but would not last longer than a few minutes. Theran would not waste his precious time selling him out. The fool had fallen and would definitely want to cherish her precious sight one last time. Argon smiled a wicked smile. The cruelty of that image gave him infinite pleasure.

"Wilhelmina", Theran called for her and she turned to look at him. "Why?" That was all she managed to say before he dropped to his knees. He was dying in front of her. She wanted to help him but this was beyond her powers. Theran's eyes, mouth and ears were gushing blood. He wanted to speak but the blood was choking him. "Hush now", she said and called for the power of her jewel and finished the kill. That was the only thing she could do for him now. Otherwise, Jaenelle would make sure that Saetan executed his demon-dead body in Hell with his signature merciless fashion.

His eyes did not lie. He loved her as she loved him. Devastated, she kneeled in her garden, realizing their love was doomed from the beginning. It was poisoned by treason and revenge, just like the venom that killed Theran. There were just two things to do before disappearing into the Darkness forever:

1. Jaenelle

2. The Land

* * *

Jaenelle was in her garden talking to the Kindred and The Land. Suddenly, it was there; that feeling of despair and sorrow. She heard her sister's voice calling her name. The voice was windy, weak and far. There was no time for thinking. Her sister needed her now.

"Kaelas and Ladvarian, I need your help. I need you to take me to Chaillot."

"_Lady, the Lady's mate said Kindred not take you there. You always cry when you go there. Bad people and bad smells there". _Ladvarian said on a psychic line.

"_I need to go there. Would you deny your Lady her wish? Both of you are my loyal companions and I trust that you will protect me."_

"_Lady, the he-kitten is restless." _Kaelas asked the Lady on the way to Chaillot.

"_I can feel him, Prince. I am very distressed. I don't need a web to know that something is terribly wrong". _Jaenelle broke down. "_Oh Kaelas, I knew something would happened. I felt it last time I was here. I could not shake the feeling that the next time I came to Chaillot; my heart would be shattered to a thousand pieces"._

* * *

There was Wilhelmina, laying down on a sea of blood. Somehow, she slipped through her fingers, the one person she tried to saved all her life. Had she been able to use craft, she may have foreseen this and prevent it. Consumed by guilt and regret, she rocked her sister's body on her chest. The Kindred bowed their heads in honor of the fallen Queen. She had taken her own life so she would not be demon-dead. Her jewel was broken and she deliberately bled herself.

A magical bubble appeared across the room. Wilhelmina's spell was designed to recognize Jaenelle's scent. Wilhelmina's image appeared, looking lost and destroyed. Jaenelle braced herself for the inevitable sorrow. She would listen to her sister's last words.

"Here in the last moment of my life, I wanted you to know that I could only think of you. You have been everything that I wish I could have been, a magnificent Queen and the best sister. I must confess that I wish I knew how to loved you better. You were born to rule the territory and I should've served you. Only now I comprehend what you did for me. How much you sacrificed. You've given me so much. It only fits that I give you back what by right is yours. The territory of Chaillot surrenders to the Queen of Ebon Askavi. This Land gave you life and only now did I listen to it. The Land needs and claims you. All the strength of my jewels was given to the Land. That will pay the debt and allow the glory to reach Chaillot. All I ask is that you accept my gift. Do it for me and for your family. I leave in peace because I know you will protect the territory. My first circle has been informed and will follow your command. One last thing, I was the instrument of a vengeance. He wears the Black and is after you. I couldn't see him nor did I recognize him. He hurt me deeply, Jaenelle. I trust you will collect this debt. I want you to be happy, my sister. Be happy for both of us."

* * *

Inside the Keep, Saetan and Daemon argued passionately.

"Father, where in the name of Hell is she? She wouldn't leave without telling me." Daemon shouted and was clearly out of control. He had looked for his wife desperately. "She took Kaelas and Ladvarian. I contacted everyone but no one knows her whereabouts".

"Old Son, Jaenelle knows very well what she does and would not put herself in danger, not while she is carrying a child". Saetan responded with an equally aggressive tone. He was the only one strong enough to try to control his mirror.

"There is only one place she would go without telling me and that is Chaillot. Father, you know her well. Tell me if I am wrong. Otherwise, I will go there and bring my wife back and she better be unharmed or I will burn them all". The entire Keep was trembling.

"Leash it Prince. You forget your place. This is a sanctuary. Control your temper. I am sure no one will dare to touch Jaenelle in Chaillot. They would not risk your wrath and mine". Daemon came back to his senses. He had never seen his father this angry in a long time.

In that moment, Ladvarian entered the room. Daemon could not control his rage and growled at the Kindred.

_"You better tell me where my wife is. In the name of the Darkness, tell me she is unharmed or I will kill you right here. Sanctuary or not, it won't make a difference"._

Ladvarian snarled. "_The Lady is with Kaelas in Chaillot. Wilhelmina bled herself dry'._

"Mother Night", Saetan instinctively sat down. He was utterly shocked.

Daemon had vanished. It was as if he had never been there.

"_You must excuse my son, Prince Ladvarian. He loses his control when it comes to Jaenelle. The Lady is his life and now she is giving him a son. His anger comes from his fear. Come my brother, you must tell me everything". _Ladvarian stepped out of the killing edge.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chaillot/

Daemon rode the Black winds to Chaillot and reached the Queen's residence. All the members of Wilhelmina's court were mourning her death. Daemon rushed to his wife's side. It was a heartbreaking sight. Hours passed but she refused to let go of her sister's corpse. Daemon held her intensely, through his embrace he told her all that needed to be said. She just needed to know that he would always be there by her side.

Jaenelle came back to her senses and walked out of the room holding Daemon's hands. She addressed the First Circle coldly.

"The Queen has passed. Notify Leiland and Alexandra. Tomorrow at first light, the Witch fire will burn her body and send it back into the Darkness. I am aware of her instructions and will be taking over this court. After the ceremony, I will be sending the Gold Marks needed to take care of Chaillot's debt . Steward, you are in charge until further notice. I trust any important matters will be discussed with me. Nothing happens without my consent. Are we clear?" Witch spoke in her midnight voice.

Daemon looked shocked and a little shaken by the news. He was not expecting this. "My Lady, shouldn't we discuss a few things first?" Daemon used protocol. He knew her answer well. He recognized the change within her. This was not the same Jaenelle that left Dhemlan this morning.

"Do I have to, Prince?" Jaenelle narrowed her haunting sapphire eyes. Of course there was no need. He belonged to her. "Your will is my life", Daemon responded using Protocol.

Wilhelmina's body was consumed by the Witch fire in front of the hundreds in attendance. Leiland could not find any console on Philip's arms. She loved Wilhelmina. Alexandra could not make it. Leiland informed Jaenelle. Apparently, they could not find a healer soon enough to help her. She would not last longer. What Leiland ignored is that even in time, no healer could do anything to penetrate those wounds. They were shielded by Daemon. "Alexandra is the least of my concerns". Witch looked at Daemon with all knowing eyes. Those words to Leiland brought a shadow of a smile to Sadi's face.

Daemon had made an impromptu visit last night. He knew Alexandra died in her bed. He delivered the gruesome news and details of Wilhelmina's death to her personally . He felt a morbid satisfaction as he saw Alexandra's heart giving up. She did beg him to end her misery but he just watched and smiled. He had been worried about Jaenelle's reaction but after today, he knew it would be no more than a non transcendental disagreement.

Through the entire ceremony, Jaenelle did not cry. She seemed distant but at the same time present. Daemon's curiosity spiked up. He had not seen Jaenelle cried at all. He knew she hurt. He could feel it but somehow she did not want to show it.

As soon as it was over, she thanked everyone for coming. Lastly, she informed everyone of her claim over the territory. She addressed them as the Queen of Ebon Askavi. When finished, she turned to Daemon. "Take me home, Prince. We need to ride the Black winds. Call Karla and Gabrielle, our son is coming. I will need their help. You must be strong. Do not doubt". Daemon closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glazing and determined.

"_Prince Kaelas, we must leave now. You'll ride the black with us. The he-kitten is on his way and I can use an extra pair of eyes on the Lady while I drive the Coach. I will ride hard and fast"._

Immediately, he contacted the healer and told her to meet them at the Hall.

* * *

Ebon Rih/

Marian was in her garden taking care of the loving gift from her husband. This was the best surprise, he ever gave her. It showed how much he loved her. Her garden was her treasure. Suddenly, her heart jumped when she heard Daemonar screaming. She ran desperately, searching for him.

Out of breathe and barely able to stay awake. A mist covered the woods. Her eyes were shutting and she did not know if it was because of the intense heat or the horror. Fire was burning everywhere. Trees were gone and Daemonar was floating in the air, surrounded by flames. Marian screamed.

"Who do we have here? It is none other than the good for nothing heart witch. Lucivar surely knows how to pick them. This gets better and better. I can definitely work with this." The sinister voice of the Warlord echoed throughout the woods.

Marian armed herself with courage and threatened the man. "Leave my son alone or I will gut you". The silhouette laughed loudly. She had only managed to amused him. She called for her husband on a psychic line.

"Yes", he hissed. Moving like a snake, he got dangerously close to her. He smiled.' That is just what I want. I can't have a successful show without an audience. Who would grade my effort? How would I get any merit?"

"Let him go, my son has done nothing. Take me instead." Marian pleaded. Daemonar's Grey jewel was no match for the Black. The young Warlord Prince was easily overpowered and under some sort of trance. It smelled like sulfur.

"Why do you need him? Why are you trying to hurt us? Tell me". She shouted.

"Silence, you whore. How dare you raise your voice to me? You are nothing but a servant. Why in Hell did the Eyrien marry you?You were born to be a servant. It's about time you learn your place. I have had enough of this".

He slammed Daemonar to the ground and damaged his wings badly. He was immobilized. Marian was sobbing. For an Eyrien, his wings were the symbol of their warrior's soul.

On that moment, Lucivar arrived and launched at him. He could not get close enough. His Ebon-gray jewel was easily handled by the Black. Lucivar got slammed against the rocks. Argon's merciless attack was getting through the Ebon- gray shield too easily. Even more terrifying was that he had no idea who was attacking him. He tried to contact Daemon but all his psychic lines were blocked by his rival. Lucivar was on his own against this enemy. His wife and son depending on him and he could not do anything to defend them.

Marian looked at Lucivar and saw his pain in his eyes. She tried to help him but in that moment, Argon lifted her body around the air and spinned it in circles.

"Open your eyes, Eyrien. I want you to see what I do to your insignificant wife. Of all the women you could've had, you had to choose her; a simple heart witch. That is no mate for an Ebon-gray Warlord Prince, the High Lord's son. You should've chosen better. No wonder why the bloodline is failing. With an ignorant like you, how are we supposed to strengthen the Blood? With great power comes responsibility. You could never understand this. After all, you are a mistake. Your mother fooled the High Lord. He did not want to sire you. You were an accident, not like Daemon. At least your brother sired a child with Witch. His taste is exquisite".

"Why are you doing this? Let them go. They have nothing to do with this? I am going to kill you and eat your heart out." Lucivar crawled towards him.

"You arrogant bastard, I doubt you will be able to get enough to even touch me. I want you to suffer what my race suffered by the hands of your father. I want you to watch the one you love beg for mercy. Innocent blood has been shed by the SaDiablos. Your family has been the mastermind of many crimes. Have you forgotten? You will pay for the sins of your father. I want you to send him my regards on behalf of my people. Tell him that he left one behind. The last of the Zuulaman has come to collect his debt. Everything has a price and you will pay part of the debt."

With a look from Argon's eyes, Marian's body started to burn. She was screaming in agony.

"Marian", Lucivar shouted desperately but could not even move. He looked at Argon with eyes drowning in a sea of tears. "Please, I beg you don't do this. Kill me".

"Ironic, isn't it? A SaDiablo begging for mercy, isn't it usually the other way around? I will take care of you in time. Patience, Prince, your time will come. For now, I want to enjoy watching you falling apart. With luck you might end up in the Twisted Kingdom. However, I will not make it that simple for you. I will leave your son alive as an incentive to stay wallowing in your grief. I want you to feel the pain. I want you to miss her. I want you to know that it is your fault. I want you to watch her burn in your nightmares".

Argon intensified the flames. Lucivar watched his wife died. He felt like he had been skinned alive. Like someone just opened his chest and took his heart out.

"Do you wish you were stronger? Do you wish you were Daemon?" Argon paused and breath in the scent of burned flesh. "I won't finish the kill. She will make the transition to demon-dead. You will see her again in Hell. The High Lord will have the honor to send her back to the Darkness. How ironic, after all, your brother did show you a glimpse into your future. It amazes me the things a man can see once he enters the mind of another".

A couple of hours later, the Kindred found Lucivar and Daemonar and took them to the Keep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

The Hall/

Witch and her companions arrived at the Hall. Daemon carried Jaenelle to the bed. Gabrielle and Karla were ready for their arrival.

"Aarrggghh", Jaenelle screamed as the contractions were now on top of each other. Daemon instinctively shielded the room. He was riding the killing edge and the tension level was rising. His wife was suffering and his Warlord's instincts were taking over. He needed to protect his Queen.

"Mother Night, Karla. Can you give her something? She is suffering". Daemon was pacing his steps from one side of the room to the other. He pulled his hair, hands inside his pocket and covered in sweat; a very unlikely sight for Daemon. Usually, the only time Sadi worked up a sweat was when he was making love to his wife. He never looked better than now. His seduction tendrils were hitting everyone in the room at full force. He could not leash them. He was out of control. Daemon was not aware of his surroundings or paying attention to the effect he had on the women attending his wife. Only Jaenelle dominated his senses. He felt a pull towards her, stronger than ever.

"In the name of the Darkness, Daemon, can you relax? We have work to do. Leash your sexual tendrils. Pulled them back, we can't concentrate like this. Jaenelle gave us specific instructions. Witch is the best healer. Trust Jaenelle to know what she is doing if you can't trust us. Why don't you take a walk? I don't know, do whatever is it that you do but we need to be able to work. We can't afford any distraction. Obviously, you are incapable of handling this situation. Mother Night, I can't handle you!"Karla emphasized the I. Karla waved her hands at him and rolled her eyes.

For a second, Glacia's Queen managed to amuse him. He gave her his devilish smile. "Oh Karla, you always had a big mouth. It never ceases to amaze me. Did you know that was the first thought I had when I met you? "

"Kiss kiss", Karla stuck her tongue out at him. "I can't imagine why anyone would think that. Sadi, at least I managed to make you smile." She looked at him with a wicked smile. Sadi could see her intentions.

"If you think that I will leave my wife's side on this moment, you have lost your mind witch. Do not try to call my father. I know what you are thinking. No one, not even the High Lord will get me out of this room. I suggest you learn how to deal with my presence. I can't promise that I will be able to leash my power; not while Jaenelle is screaming like she is. I know you Karla. I won't drink any of your innocent brews. You are a wicked witch. Your creative mind knows know boundaries". He narrowed his eyes at her.

"All right, you can stay. But I beg you, let us work. Sadi, I mean it, any fussing and you will be out of this room". Jaenelle trusted Karla. "_Do not doubt_", he remembered Jaenelle's words to him. Daemon had to trust.

He was sitting next to wife, holding her hand and caressing her face. The Kindred guarded the door. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"ARRRGGGHH", she screamed from the top of her lungs. "Karla, give me a soothing brew". Jaenelle yelped .Daemon's eyes were wide open. He looked terrified.

"Jaenelle, we already discussed this. Absolutely no craft or brews, I must ignored all your demands. You said you needed to be in full control of your body and mind".

"Yes, I did say that. Continue sister, you are doing a wonderful job. Soon, it won't be much longer now".

* * *

Daemon contacted Saetan on a physic line. "Father, Jaenelle is giving birth. Please tell Lucivar and Marian. I knew she was anxious for the baby's arrival. I will keep you informed since you can't leave the Keep".

"Old Son, this is a glorious day for the Blood. I wish I could be there with you to share it. Bring my grandson to the Keep as soon as you can. The Darkness has blessed all of us. You must stay at the Queen's side at all cost. Jaenelle is extremely vulnerable now." As soon as the connection broke, Daemon returned to the relentless screams of a laboring Queen.

* * *

The Keep/

Draca looked at Saetan. The High Lord was in deep thought. "High Lord, The Dreamer isss coming and the transition from the Darknesss into the physssical world must be ass peaceful asss possible. He will save Dreamss Made Flesshh. You are doing what you must. The mirror will underssstand".

"I know Daemon will understand. I am not sure that Lucivar will; at least not now. My younger son is suffering and I could not stop it. How could I misread the web?" Saetan was consumed with guilt.

"High Lord, sometimesss a web is not clear, not even for sssomeone ass gifted ass you are. There wasss no way to sstop thisss. You could not know what would happen, only death wasss certain. Do not blame yourssself. You love your sssons." Draca tried to offer some comfort to her friend.

"Draca, how can I explain to Lucivar that Daemon won't be here? That he can't leave his wife alone while Lucivar has to witness his wife's return to the Darkness? Daemon will regret not being here for his brother. His heart and loyalty belongs to Jaenelle but he aches for his brother also. Witch needs him and he won't leave her. Even if Lucivar understand, he won't forgive himself. This wound will never heal." Saetan was defeated, his body felt heavy. Draca hugged him in a gesture of solidarity.

"A life for a life, High Lord. Everything hasss a price. Lucivar's voyage iss only beginning. In time, he will understand. He must fight hisss own demons. The triangle must stay strong. Your ssonss never needed you more than now. Be ssstrong, lead them with your wisdom. Come, Lucivar hasss arrived". Draca used craft to dry the tears from Saetan's face.

In a gesture that took all the strength and courage that he had left, Saetan stood up and followed Draca. He had to face his son.

* * *

The healer was attending Daemonar's wounds. He will spend several days immobilized while the healing webs finish their job. There was no permanent damage was done during the attack; at least, not physical. However, the emotional scars would never heal.

Lucivar refused any help. Even though his wounds were extremely severe, he knew he would survive those. His wish to live was gone but Daemonar needed him. A life as an orphan child would not be the legacy to his son.

He deposited Marian's corpse on top of the Altar. Saetan embraced his son. "Marian has made the transition to demon-dead. She has requested a few moments alone with you. I am here son; I will be by your side through this." Saetan's voice broke half way through the sentence. He kissed Lucivar's forehead.

There was Marian's demon-dead body. She approached Lucivar, hesitantly. She knew this would be heartbreaking for both.

"My love, I must go back to the Darkness but I leave you Daemonar. He is a part of me. There are so many things that I want to say and so little time. Do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. I was honored to be your wife. You loved and cherished me above all others. My Eyrien love, you gave yourself to me. Your father is suffering. He blames himself. Do not let him do that. He also needs you. It is breaking his heart to see you here and for him to have to do this." She caressed his face and put her burned hands over his heart.

Lucivar wished his body had been consumed by the flames as well. He kissed her hand and gave her a passionate kiss. The last kiss he would give to the only woman he ever loved. Ha made it count.

"Please don't leave me, you could stay with us. You don't have to go. I am not ready to let you go. Daemonar needs you. Don't leave us". Lucivar pleaded between sobs. He was grasping for air.

"I don't want Daemonar to see me like this. I want him to remember me how I used to be. I could not bear for you to see me like this. Don't ask me that. That is not fair."

"I don't care about the burns. I love you Marian. My love goes deeper than the flesh. Don't you know this?"

"I know and that is why I can't do this to you or Daemonar. I must return to the Darkness. My time has come."

"Marian", he reached for her but his broken body gave up. Saetan helped him to sit down. The Darkness was taking over the chamber. All the candles burned out simultaneously. She looked up and realized there was no time left. "Lucivar, you must promise me that you will live. I want you to be happy and to love again".

"Don't ask me that. I won't. I can't." he yelled. She smiled at him. "You will for me. You will live your life to the fullest. In time, you'll find your peace. Do not suffer the ones that passed, we go back to the Darkness we came from. You shall stay here. Do this for me." She turned and looked at the High Lord. "Saetan, make sure he remembers my words".

"Of course Marian, go in peace." Saetan unleashed his power and sent his son's wife back to the Darkness.

"Goodbye", Lucivar whispered and held on to 'his father with the little strength he had left. "I don't think I can't leave without her father".

"One day, until then hold on to your son. He will give you the strength to survive".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

The Hall/

"Sadi, something is wrong. The child is extremely distressed. Jaenelle won't be able to deliver the baby without help". Karla whispered to Daemon.

"Absolutely no, you won't cut her open without a soothing brew or an oblivious spell. I won't allow it" Daemon's voice was menacing now.

"Sadi, if we don't get the baby out, he'll suffocate. There is no other way. I am going to tell her". Karla took Jaenelle's hand and bowed in front of the Queen. "Lady, we will have to aid you in the delivery. I fear for the well being of the child. We must act now."

"Do what you must do. The baby is your priority, sister. I mean it, Karla. No craft can be used until the child is born". Witch answered in her midnight voice.

"Jaenelle," Daemon raised his voice and the chilling sound echoed throughout the entire room. "I won't allow this. This is butchery. Losing you is not an option for me."

Jaenelle took a deep breath and chose her words wisely. "Darling, you say you trust me. Yet, you continue to doubt me. You must believe me." She looked at Karla. "Do it now".

Karla took her healer's knife and started to slice her open. Between Jaenelle painful screams and the howling of the Kindred, it was a horrific sight.

The room became completely dark. Gabrielle lit up a witch light, allowing Karla to get the child out safely. Immediately, she looked at Daemon, his eyes were glaring. The feeling was indescribable. After all those years longing for a child, he was looking at his face. On that moment, his heart had been split into two pieces. The pull he felt before was towards his son. He understood now. The night of the conception, their souls have been bonded. One could not be without the other.

Daemon held his son in his arms, fascinated by him. Immediately, Karla and Gabrielle were applying the healing webs around Jaenelle's body. Witch extended her arms and Daemon gave her the child. Delighted, she held his little fingers. "Hello Lucian, I am your mother. I've been waiting for you". The child opened his sapphire eyes and touched Jaenelle.

The Kindred bowed their heads and took a defensive stand by Jaenelle's side. The room was trembling and Jaenelle's body was shaking uncontrollably. Gabrielle grabbed the child.

"Karla, what is going on?" He screamed.

"Sadi, I don't know. Her wound is healing but I can't reach her chalice. It is like someone or something is blocking me somehow. Gabrielle, do you understand any of this?" Gabrielle shook her head. Daemon tried to reach Jaenelle and he was stopped by the Kindred's shields. Of course, that was no match for his Black. Why would the Kindred risk a confrontation that they could not win?

"What is this? Are you trying to keep me from my wife?" Daemon was ready to attack when Ladvarian spoke to him through a physic line.

"_We serve our Lady. No one can go near her. It is the Lady's wish. The he-kitten must be looked after until she is healed. The healing webs are fine but no other Craft. Trust the Kindred. We serve our Lady, only her. We will fight and die if we have to"._

"_And you expect me to stand aside and watch my wife convulsing? Is she even safe? I could be wasting valuable time listening to you"._ He closed his eyes and descended to the level of the Black. When he was ready to launch at the Kindred, he remembered Jaenelle's words to him. _"Do not doubt. You have to trust me"_. He understood there was only a Queen powerful enough to help him now.

"Until we learn how to help Jaenelle, we must take care of the child. He must feed. I already contacted Kalush and Aaron. They are on their way here. Kalush recently had a baby girl; she will be able to nurse him. Finally, she will put those huge breasts to good service". Karla couldn't hold the laughter. "Sorry, I had to. We were all too tense. Kiss kiss".

Gabrielle giggled. "Oh Karla, I'm really sure Aaron finds them very useful. In fact, I am convinced that is his favorite thing about Kalush. He could have chosen any witch from the coven. We all had a crush on him."

Daemon could not hide his jealousy. Had Jaenelle being interested in Aaron? It was a silly thought but he could not help it. After all, he was lost in the Twisted Kingdom for 7 years. In the depths of a broken chalice, resided a mind shattered by the agony of Jaenelle's alleged death. His father and Lucivar said she was never interested in any male besides him but Aaron was very attractive. He had seen the reaction of women around him. After all, Aaron was never a filthy whore like him. Noticing Daemon's line of thought, Gabrielle answered the unspoken question.

"Well…all except Jaenelle of course. She was remarkably private but she did confess to me that she loved Sadi and she would wait for his return." Sadi smiled at her.

"Three hours passed since the birth of Lucian. Yet, Jaenelle remained in a magical deep sleep. Her body was suspended mid-air. A mystical aura surrounded her body. She was no longer shaking, which calmed Daemon's nerves a bit. Her long blonde hair and gown moved in slow motion. It seemed like a subtle current of air was passing.

Kalush had to feed the baby in the room. Anytime she tried to take the child out of the room, he cried.

When Daemon asked Saetan for Lucivar, he danced around the subject but mentioned that Lucivar was in the Keep. He will have to deal with whatever was going on later. Now, he needed to stay focus. Daemon used his phantom hands to caress the baby's face. It was a soothing caress and the baby went to sleep. Daemon could not ignore the bitter sweetness of the moment. The child had his black hair and skin tone but he inherited Jaenelle's sapphire eyes. All that love materialized on this child's physical body. Everything seemed perfect, except for the uncertainty of the unknown. He refused to leave Jaenelle's side but he needed to go to Arachnia. He could not be without Jaenelle. That much was certain. He kissed his son and looked at Jaenelle.

"I know you can hear me, even though you can respond. In my heart, I know you'll come back to me. You already know that I can't be without you. Fight for us; find a way to return to me, sweetheart. A life without you is no life at all. It does not matter how long it takes, I will wait for you." Tears poured down on Jaenelle's face. She could hear him.

* * *

Arachnia/

"Hello Prince, I've expected you. I do not believe we ever met. It is an honor to meet Witch's lover. I have heard a lot from you."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady. I seek your help. I need the wisdom of the Weaver of Dreams. Jaenelle has been trained by you." He meant to explain the reason for his visit but she stopped him immediately.

"Need to say no more, Prince. I know why you are here and what you seek. Yes, I am the best at it for now, but the apprentice will surpass her teacher. It has been an honor to teach Witch. No one will make better use of this knowledge. Lorn is never wrong."

"How can I help? The Kindred won't let me near her. She is in pain and I don't know what to do."

"Trust the Kindred. Never doubt them. They are the Queen's most loyal companions. Their souls are bounded to her just as yours is. They will protect her, even from your stubbornness. There are things that you won't understand or know but the Kindred will. Their soul could never be corrupted. They are the purest Blood. Their abilities will exceed yours at times. It is because of them that Jaenelle healed. Do not forget that. They never doubt, no matter what. Their hearts can't be broken in times of doubts." The little spider Queen studied him with approving eyes.

"Yes, Jaenelle chose well. You are her perfect mate. Come, there is something for you to see to comprehend what's happening to Witch."

The spider used craft to float them to their destination. Inside her cave, without her protection, Daemon would be at the mercy of the deathly creatures that inhabited the place. He was a stranger here. Unlike Jaenelle, who roamed the place since she was a child. He smiled at the thought. She had always been so fearless, even then.

"Look ahead, Prince. Do you recognize the web?"

" It is Dreams Made Flesh's . I have seen it before but there is something different". His golden eyes studied the web.

"Clever, aren't you? Your mirror had the power to reshape her web. Look closely".

Daemon looked at the magnificent web. Above it all was Witch. Her body was floating and spinning.

"Her skin looks Hayllien now but she looks the same outside the abyss. Why is that?" after a paused, he answered his own question. "The Dreamer"

"Your son is the new Dreamer. He was strong enough to reshape her web. Witch is part Hayllien now like he is. He made it possible. He heard you Daemon. Even before he was born, your son heard you. He wanted to help you". Daemon's body was trembling. Tears covered his face. He never thought this would be possible. Once again, he doubted. How can a man like him get everything his heart desires? A man that lived such a lonely life for 1700 years, is he worthy of her? He accepted the bitter agony of loving Witch while knowing she would die and leave him behind. That was the price for being her lover. He couldn't speak.

"Witch's body needs three days to assimilate the changes. Her physical body needs to stay clear of anyone's touch; pure and magical , just as her soul is. The Kindred will make sure that happens. They knew it could cost them their lives. You could kill them if you doubted them. Witch belongs to the Darkness and the Darkness had to embrace the new Dream. The web that has been re-shaped needed to be sealed by the Darkness. Think of it as being born again. She has been given her birthright jewels. She no longer holds Twilight's Dawn. She is a strong as she was. She has embraced who she was by birth right. Do you accept her decision? Once again, this changes things between you two"

"Her will is my life. I love Witch and I love Jaenelle. I'm hers to take. Cassandra resigned Saetan once, but Witch and I have become one. Our souls are bounded by the Darkness. This I know more than ever. Thanks for your wisdom. I must go. My family needs me. We shall wait together for the return of the Queen. Lucivar would not have missed Lucian's birth without a powerful reason. Saetan is hiding something from me. Now that I know Witch is safe, I need to find out what that is.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Keep/

Daemon entered the library of the Keep. "High Lord, what is it that you are hiding from me?" Daemon used a cold tone. Saetan knew that his mirror came for answers and nothing in the world would keep him from them.

"I merely chose not to disclosed certain information. I did what I had to. You needed to stay with Jaenelle. No matter what I said, you would have stayed. Why make the birth of your son a sweet agony? You are in front of a man whose paternity was denied at your birthright ceremony; a man who had to watch from a distance while his sons were tortured and slaved. You have no right to judge me".

"Where is Lucivar, father? I need to know". Daemon released a blast of power that shook the core of the Keep. His breathing was heavy. Right now, the High Lord could see his son struggling to control his temper. Saetan snapped away from his desk and rose from his chair.

"Lucivar is being treated by the Keep's healer along with Daemonar. They were both hurt during a confrontation"

"Confrontation? No one in the realms but you or I could take down the Prick in a fight. Absolutely, no one!" Daemon yelled at his father. "I'll ask one more time, High Lord, what is it that you are hiding from me?"

Saetan looked defeated. He knew the news would be devastating to his son. "There is someone else who wears the Black and seeks vengeance on our family. Your brother was targeted as a way to get back at me for annihilating his people." Saetan lowered his head. "I spun a web a while ago and knew that death was certain. I knew it would affect one of you. I just never thought it would be Marian."

"No… father, Marian can't be dead". Daemon looked at Saetan for confirmation. "That explains it. I felt that something was terribly wrong. The Prick would not have stayed away otherwise". Daemon looked at Saetan with rage."Who gave you the right to make that choice for me? You kept me away. The Prick needed me the most and I failed him. Why didn't you tell us about the web? We could have done something."

"I did not know what would happen. I thought it was related to Jaenelle. I did not want you to suffer because her death would come sooner than we expected. I could have protected Marian if I knew. The web was not clear or strong enough. I tried to hold it together to read it well but I could not. I failed Lucivar again. I failed both of you."

"Who is this son of a whore that wears the Black?" Daemon screamed. Suddenly, his tone became lethal and low. "I am going to kill him slowly but will let him make the transition to demon-dead." Shattered glass blasted the Keep. "I don't care what you did to cause this son of a whore to come after us. All I want to know is if he is after my family too. Do not hide anything from me, high Lord. You owe me this much."

"Yes, he is. If he killed Marian to hurt Lucivar, I do not doubt he will go after your family too. Especially now that they are so vulnerable."

"Damn you Saetan, what did he do to Marian?" Daemon struggled to pronounce the words. Clearly, there was a conflict inside him but now, he was projecting his anger towards his father. A current of rage, fear, emptiness and denial washed over his face.

The reflection of those emotions in his son's face was the last drop on Saetan's cup. The High Lord unleashed his fury and blasted his son against the wall. "He burned her alive and I had to send her demon- dead body back to the Darkness. Are you happy now? Do you think I paid the debt already? Is that enough price for my transgression? You have no idea what it felt like. This is why I am The High Lord of Hell. That is the price that I pay to the Darkness for all those lives I took. 50,000 years of isolation. Do you think I want this for you or myself? Only until I met Sylvia, I recognized what real love for a woman is. I have watched my flesh and blood die while I am left behind. Jaenelle gave sense to your life. You felt like 1700 years waiting for her was a lot? How long did I wait for the daughter of my soul? You really are your father's mirror. I fear you Daemon as your cruelty knows no limits. You are capable of much more than me."

Saetan's words dug deep. By hurting his father, Daemon hurt himself. "Father, forgive me. I have no right to judge you. The Sadist in me can be cruel even with the ones that I love. I just feel defeated. We fight an enemy that blinds us all. We are sitting ducks. I have a son now. My brother has been shattered and who knows how long it will take for him to become whole again. I need him safe but I know him. The Prick won't stay close now. He will distance himself from us. He needs time to fight his demons. I can't leave Jaenelle or Lucian unprotected. When did everything get so screwed up? Only today, I discover that my wife no longer holds the shadow of death on her back. At least, that is what I thought a moment ago. Now, I find out that my family is being targeted. Mother Night, what about you? Are you stronger than him? Am I stronger than him? Father, I must find him."

"You are the strongest male in the history of the Blood. Your wife is the most powerful Witch that has ever existed. She is the daughter of Lorn. Together you are invincible. Remember my words, old son. You fight a man that has no fears and is almost as powerful as you are. However, he has an advantage. He who knows no love or loyalty won't fear death. I am already after his trail. Lucivar will go to Ebon Rih and seek for information. You know as well as I do that he has the right to this kill. It is not yours to claim. We shall help him to seek that payment in full. Only then, will he find peace."

"High Lord, I don't know if I will be able to control myself when I find out who he is. If he tries something against Jaenelle or Lucian, I will kill him".

"Oh, you will and you must. That kill must not be yours. You owe your brother that much."

* * *

Lucivar lay in bed surrounded by the healing webs. Daemon closed his eyes trying to regain control of himself. Who could have done this to the Prick? Even more important, how can he help his brother now? Daemon swallowed hard.

"Prick, I am here. I know what happened to you. I know how you feel. All I can say is that I am deeply sorry and we will find out who did this. We will all miss Marian. I wish this never happened. Hold on to your son, he needs you more than ever."

Lucivar turned his face away from his brother. Daemon's chest tightens in response. He expected this. A man in such agony had no strength left to be rational. He had been there before and he knew Lucivar's reaction too well. Daemon walked the Twisted Kingdom and right now, his brother was wondering those frontiers.

"I hear that Cat gave birth and that her web has been reshaped. Isn't it ironic than on the same night one brother gets all what he wished for while the other loses everything?" Lucivar laughed sarcastically.

"Prick, I know you are hurting. Despair and sorrow are taking over and you do not mean that".

Lucivar looked at Daemon straight in the eyes. "Oh, Bastard…I meant every word. I know it is not your fault and I don't blame you. You had to stay with Cat. I would have done the same thing but I can't help to feel this rage inside my heart. I wish I had your power. I could have saved her. Unfortunately, I have always been second best. Always the insurance policy since they could not get to you. I should have known better than to drag Marian into this. I am responsible for her death. She paid the price for loving me. "

"Prick that is not true and you know this." Daemon raised his voice. "Father is destroyed with what happened. He hates himself and feels guilty enough. All of us have done things that we regret. Even worse, at times we did terrible things and we never felt remorse. Marian knew the man she married and you made her happy. There is always danger when you marry a SaDiablo. We rule the territory and serve Witch. Power comes with immense sacrifices and we have been given a duty by Lorn. Mother Night, Lucivar, we are the children of the High Lord of Hell. Our destiny is to rule the Blood. You know this. You can't think clearly because of your sorrow. Only time will extinguish the fire inside you."

Lucivar interrupted Daemon. "Listen to me, Bastard, nothing will console me. I have nothing left. I am nothing but a broken man with a thirst for blood. Marian was the only one who could calm my demons. Without her, a beast has been unleashed. I won't stop until I get my revenge. If you want to do something for me, help me find him. I won't stop until I rip his heart out just like he did to me. I want her back Daemon."

Daemon hugged his brother and simply said: "I know".

* * *

The Hall/

Inside Jaenelle's room, the temperature rose. The Kindred looked at the figure of the man in front of them. He looked like Beale but the Kindred could not recognize the scent.

"_Bad smells", _Kaelas told Ladvarian and was ready to attack the stranger when the Prince unleashed powerful spell.

"_Hush now, brothers. You will go to sleep and won't remember what happened here."_

Argon released the illusion spell. No need for pretentions while contemplating his future wife.

"Yes, look at you. You are magnificent. I've come for you like I promise. It's a shame I can't take you with me now but the time is near. Your re-birth is almost complete now. I can smell your scent, pretty eyes. We belong together".

Argon looked towards the baby's crib. "I see your child is taking a nap. Sadly, he looks too much like Daemon. I will have to dispose of him. I would not want to be reminded of your former lover every time I looked at him. It is such a shame." Argon stood in front of the crib contemplating the baby with indifference. In that moment, the child opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Interesting….this can be promising. What would Sadi sacrifice for your life?"

He turned and looked at Jaenelle with desire. He took another step towards her and caressed her body.

"What would you give up for your child?" He whispered in her ears. "You are mine, pretty eyes".

In that moment Argon knew the first circle were approaching the bedroom and disappeared releasing the spell.

"Soon…."

Lucian was crying and Gabrielle picked him up to console him. Carla looked at Jaenelle and noticed the tears on her cheeks.

"Aaron and Chaosti come here. Jaenelle is crying". Carla was breathing hard.

"That's good news. She is responding somehow." Chaosti said.

Gabrielle looked at the baby. "Your mommy will be able to hold you soon enough."

"I'm afraid this has nothing to do with that. We need Sadi to return immediately. Someone was here and I can feel it." Carla said with certainty.

"Why would you say that? The Kindred were here. No one could pass Kaela's watch unnoticed. We are all exhausted and tired. You are imagining things."

"No. Someone was here and left through that window". There was a collective gasp in the room. "I am contacting Sadi. Only Daemon can keep her safe".


End file.
